The Unloved Zodiac
by KaylatheNinja
Summary: The 14th zodiac is the wolf. The wolf is Mist; a girl unloved by most everyone. But there's someone who Mist loves; the cat zodiac. The problem? She doesn't know WHO is the cat. Will she ever meet the cat and will he return her love.. or reject her?KyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

She was never loved (Kyo love story)

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) INFO**

**Konnichiwa!! In case you don't know what that means, I said, 'Good Afternoon!!' DUH!! Okay, so this story was originally on my user, but I only use this user now, so!! I'm putting this story on here!! W00T!!**

**Something you should know is that my favorite anime voice girl and boy are Jerry Jewell and Laura Bailey. Jerry stars as Kyo Sohma in **_**Fruits Basket **_**and Akito Hayama in **_**Kodocha**_**, while at the same time, Laura plays Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) and Sana Kurata (Kodocha). If you happen to be Jerry Jewell or Laura Bailey (or if you happen to know them) tell them that Mist says, "HI!! OMG, YOU ARE AWESOME!!" **

**A/N: Don't say Mist 'Sohma' 'cause Akito H. is cute too!! Wuv ya! **

**Disclaimer: I **_**OWN **_**EVERYONE!! Mwahahahaaaaa!!**

**My Agent: Ummm…Mist?? G-E-T A G-R-I-P (the sweet words of me agent…) **

Name: Fugatsu, Mist

Age: 16 (Tohru's 16, right??)

Looks: She has black hair that is styled the same way as Kisa's hair, but the back is longer. She has orange and bleach white streaks in her hair. Her skin tone is ivory. She has blue-green eyes. She appears very thin, but she is very strong so don't let that fool you. A necklace with a wolf's tooth hanging on a white string holds her "true form" in it.

Personality: She is mostly just a mysterious girl who has a cruel temper. She is also very quiet, but not shy. She can also be very stubborn.

Positives about her: She's not annoying or selfish in anyway. She is very strong and is great at both defending herself and fighting using skillful martial arts.

Negatives about her: She can be sort of cold-hearted to people because 'she was never loved' by anyone.

Past: Cornered between hateful and aggressive parents as a child, she never knew what it was like to really be loved. Her mother, Aiko Fugatsu, and her father, Fudo Sohma, both hated her, because she was a Zodiac; her dad wanted to be one and her mother just hated her because she was one – the wolf Zodiac. She was a very bright girl as a child, but when she entered elementary school, she had experienced so little care from her parents that she suffered a great deal of depression and soon became apathetic. When she turned ten, her mother died, the cause unknown, and her father wasn't home the next day. He never returned. So, she left the house in search of the family 'Sohma' that also endured the curse. Though, to keep herself different, instead of the last name 'Sohma' she kept 'Fugatsu' so no one expected her as a Zodiac.

Wolf Zodiac legend: The wolf ran freely about right about the time the rat was given orders to invite the animals to the banquet. Though the wolf despised the rat, she followed him. At last, he reached the cat. But, he told him a different date than what he told the others. The wolf growl at the rat and ran through the forest. She didn't want to get stuck in their mess. A few minutes later, the rat found the wolf and told her the right date. The wolf was furious with the rat that he had tricked the cat. Instead of thanking him, the wolf sprinted straight to God. She tried to change the date to the next day so the cat could go, but God wouldn't hear of it. The wolf growled a low, angry growl. Then, she pounced on God and tried to rip him limb from limb. Lucky for God, he had many followers and they pried her off. Before anything else could be done, the wolf turned around and left. She was never seen again, thus, the wolf isn't a Zodiac.

Zodiac compatible with the Wolf: Ox, Tiger, Dog, Horse

Zodiac incompatible with the Wolf: Rat, Rooster, God

Optional (But VERY important!) information: Due to lack of money, she could not go to school. So, she ended up becoming a gang member (like Kyoko's or Uo's) and became the leader. Though, by the time she was supposed to be graduating from her third (last) year of middle school, she quit them. Outraged, her gang ambushed her. While Mist left bloody with a broken arm, a girl who was second in charge and was going to be the new leader, Rika, was killed by Mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 1**

**Hello!! Here's chapter 1!! Okay, so Kyo does not like Tohru. Oh, and Haru and Momiji are in high school and I'm making them all be sixteen. It's everyone's first year of high school (Tohru still doesn't believe Momiji is a high school. student yet, though!) And I know it may seem weird, but this is the first year Tohru has stayed with the Sohma family. She does know the entire Zodiac and who each human that possesses them, okay?!**

**Disclaimer: *Grabs Yuki by the ear* What are you doing here? This is MY story!!!!!!!**

**Yuki: Shut up, wolf.**

**Disclaimer: 'Don't annoy me, man. I'll peck you. Man.' (in the words of Akito Hayama…) Second thought, you probably have rabies. I think pecking you will be the death of me.**

**Yuki: _ Whatever. **

~Mist's POV~

I stood in front of a high school. Many teenagers were already entering the large building. I had enough pocket money to attend school for a little while, because I had had worked in many neighboring towns. "Maybe I should try to get another job…?" I asked myself, shrugging my shoulders. I walked rhythmically to the door. I was being watched by many people; they knew I was different than each and every one of them. Though, if I was right (and I knew I was), the Sohma's lived in a distant area in this town. So, I ignore the lot of them and entered the school.

I caught the attention of guy in glasses. He shot me a glare and he and his two-girl posse came straight toward me. A group of students – four guys and three girls – had merely meant to glance at me, but they held their gaze.

"Hey you!" the guy in glasses yelled. I gave him an icy stare, but he wasn't fazed. "I am your student body president, Matoko Takei! Your hair is not allowed, because you streaked it!!"

"So? Not like it's your business why my hair is this color anyway." I retorted, narrowing my eyes.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME?! I AM YOUR PRESIDENT!!!" Matoko yelled.

"Did you not just hear me? I-don't-care. Do I have to spell it out to you? It's naturally streaked this way, anyway." I snapped. I seemed to be attracting the attention of the group of seven; well, two of the girls, a blond haired girl and a black haired girl, didn't seem to care, but the others did.

"NATURALLY STREAKED?! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!"

"She said it was, leave her alone." I looked up and saw a white haired guy with black roots. He was one of the guys who were standing in that group. "Now shut the hell up and move on with your life."

Glasses dude looked like he was going to make a remark, but instead he left. I turned around to leave, but the whole group of seven was there behind me. "Hi!" one of the girls yelled. "I'm Tohru Honda! These are my friends Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Saki Hanajima, and Arisa Uotani!"

I blinked. _Did she just say…Sohma?_ I thought. I then noticed that I was glaring at the boy named Yuki. _If these Sohma kids really are cursed like me, Yuki must be the rat, no doubt. _Just then, I heard idiot screams of girls behind Yuki.

"You there! Why are you glaring at Prince Yuki?" they screamed.

"P-P-Prince Yuki!!" I laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH AT PRINCE YUKI!! HE'S THE GREATEST GUY IN THE WORLD!!" they screamed, louder than before.

"Really? I doubt that completely. So he's a guy with a girl's face, big deal. He's nothing, but a pretty boy to me." I told them.

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!?!?" they yelled. I laughed.

"You fan girls actually believe you could beat me?" I laughed again.

"YEAH! YOU'RE ONE PERSON AND WE'RE…one…two…TEN FANS! WE'LL KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!" they screamed.

"Then it's settled; a fight!" Haru said. I looked at him and nodded. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with Mist Fugatsu." I told them. "Very sorry, indeed…"

**End of school day/ outside school:**

Ten fan girls and I stood in back of the school. The seven people I just met were leaning on the wall watching and so were many other students. This was going to have to be a quick fight, because I have to go see Shigure. And, I don't want to attract so much attention that Akido would find me. So, when the first fan girl finally decided to attack me, I showed enough power to scare them. I barely touched her, but the power in my fist sent her flying.

I put my hand on my hip and smirked. "This is what you call strength, it's a laugh." More of them came at me, full force, but I did the same thing that I had done to the first. This battle would be faster than intended.

~Tohru's POV~

I watched Mist punch the Yuki fan club members to a pulp. "Wow she's strong…if I hadn't done anything about the Pres. Problem, she'd whip his ass!" Haru yelled. I smiled to myself. She almost reminded me about my mother being in a gang. I looked over at Hana and Uo who were sharing popcorn and offered me some. I laughed and took a handful. I looked at Momiji and Yuki. Momiji was rooting on Mist and Yuki watched the battle. Lastly, I looked at Kyo. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened a slight bit. He was definitely engaged in the fight.

Mist's breath was still even when I looked back at the conflict. There were only four fans left. I couldn't believe how strong she was. She must be stronger then Haru and Kyo and maybe even Yuki. But, the fans did something different; they surrounded Mist and came at the exact same time. Mist didn't look the slightest worried though. Then, she did something I could never think to do. She hastily flipped into a one-handed handstand position. And, when the four girls were close enough, she did a split in her position and spun herself at an extreme speed and sent all four in different directions. I gasped. "That's amazing!" I yelled, a grin placed on my lips.

"I'll say, she's definitely someone you want to get into a bad mood." Haru cooed.

"Yeah, Mist, great job!" Momiji yelled. Mist turned to us, she flashed us a quick smile, and headed up a path I knew too well. Yuki seemed to notice something wrong.

"Kyo, you're quieter than usual." He said.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled stubbornly.

"Hey…isn't Mist taking the same route to the Prince's house?" Uo observed.

That's what was wrong.

~Mist's POV~

I expected someone must have figured out where I was going by now. I don't know how, but I can just sense the Sohma's down this route. I sprinted faster and faster every second. My gang use to tell me that I was faster than any thunderbolt. Unlike anyone else besides some of the Sohma, they know about my Wolf Zodiac so they know why I'm so fast. No one could catch me, not even a real wolf has the same speed I have. My necklace hit my chest as I ran full-speed down the dirt road.

Just as I hoped, the path led to the Sohma estate. I thought for a second, not knowing where Shigure lived. Then it hit me. _Either a destroyed – or somewhat destroyed – house or a cardboard box._ I thought to myself. I looked around and into windows. That's when I saw him sitting down in a chair. I ran up to the house and burst inside. I heard a door slide. "Yuki, Tohru, Kyo your" – looks at me –"Who are…wait…you're…it's you right…Mist?" Shigure looked at me hopefully. I smiled. "Uncle Shigure, it is me, Mist."

"My little wolf! It's been forever, I didn't even recognize you!" Shigure yelled happily.

"Nice to see you, too." I said apathetically. Shigure looked at me sorrowfully and pulled me into a bear hug.

"You poor girl, I pity you more than anyone in this world. To be raised by such selfish parents, being hated all your life, and now that you're here, you are in risk of being confided. Akido, or God, has been awaiting your return."

"God's an idiot. And so is that damn rat…Yuki."

"Ah. I see, you know who Yuki is. Well, when you use to visited, you'd stay away from him. I guess I should have expected that you'd figure it out." He smiled. "Do you know who the other animals are?"

"You're the dog, Yuki is the rat, Kisa is the tiger, Uncle Hatori is the dragon – sea horse, I mean –, Hiro is the lamb, Ritsu is the monkey, Rin is the horse, and Uncle Ayame is the snake. So…that leaves the boar, the ox, the rooster, the rabbit, and…the cat." I trailed off.

"I see you still want to meet the cat!" Shigure laughed.

"How is…Kisa?" I asked somberly, trying to ignore his personal question.

"She barely remembers you." He said, directing his stare to my feet. "She still has your hair cut, though. She grew to love it." I smiled.

Then, we both heard commotion outside. There was whispering and fighting. I turned to Shigure and he motioned me to the stairs. I nodded and waltzed to the bottom of the staircase where no one would notice me. I heard the door open and the sounds of talking people.

"Hey Shigure, you wouldn't happen to have seen a girl about our age running around here did you?" Yuki asked.

"What on earth are you speaking of?" Shigure asked in a dumb voice.

"You dumbass! You know exactly what we're talking about!" Kyo yelled.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, my niece is here, but that's all. She's upstairs. But shush about the Zodiac, she doesn't know about it, 'kay?" He lied. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you, Uncle Shigure. You're hiding my identity, but…I fear they may be smarter than he and I think, _I thought.

"Your niece?!!?" everyone yelled.

"Shigure, you have a niece?!" Momiji yelled.

"She's probably a pervert like Shigure himself." Kyo muttered.

"Oh, really? Would you like to meet her? She's Tohru's age so you should all get along perfectly fine!" He exclaimed. "Niece! Would you mind ending whatever it is that you're doing and coming to say hello?!" Well, that was my quo.

I lifted myself off the stairs and walked to Shigure's side. Everyone exchanged glances and looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Dumbass Shigure!! That's the girl we were talking about, damn it!!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, this is the one? Who would have known?" Shigure exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again, Mist." Haru bowed. I blinked.

"You don't need to bow; I'm no royalty or anything." I said, confused.

"So Mist is a Sohma!" Momiji inquired happily.

"Well, her mother's last name was 'Fugatsu' and my brother took his wife's last name so, technically she has Sohma blood, but is a Fugatsu…I think…" Shigure mumbled to himself. "Oh, and I have decided to allow Mist to stay with us in my house!" Yuki, Kyo, and I gawked while Tohru and Momiji cheered. Haru's expression was sort of 'unknown'.

"Isn't that great, Mist!!" Momiji jumped up and was about to hug me.

"No, Momiji!" Shigure yelled, but it was too late.

Just as I thought I deceived everyone, I was found out.

**OKAY!!! That ends Chapter 1!!! **

**Do you think it's weird that I right an info page about the character?**

**If so, sorry. It's a force of habit from my "Quizilla Days". **

**Oh, please review!!!**

**~ Mist **


	3. Chapter 3

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 2**

**Hello! Short memo today! Here's chapter 2! Oh, I DO know who the entire Zodiac is, just wanted to make that clear…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki, never will.**

**START!!!!**

~Mist's POV~

It's through. They know I'm a Zodiac.

Momiji didn't change into a…whatever Zodiac he is. Everyone was startled, especially Momiji and Tohru. I turned away and gave Momiji a sideward glance. "Surprise!" Shigure shrilled with delight. Tohru gasped.

"Mist is a Zodiac!" she exclaimed, delighted. "What one is she? I thought all twelve – and the cat – were all taken?"

"Mist is a…_ special _Zodiac. She is the wolf." Shigure said. I growled at him. "Please don't mind her, she has gone through so much more than you could ever imagine. Even more than you, Tohru. More than all of us." I pushed Momiji back as gently as humanly possible. He looked at my sad face.

"I'm…going on the roof…if you don't mind Uncle Shigure." I murmured and dragged my small bag that held a blanket and a lot of clothing and books. Everyone watched my departure, but no one stopped me.

~Shigure's POV~

I watched my niece totter up the stairs. No one made a word until we were sure that she was on the roof and out of hearing range.

"There's a wolf in the Zodiac?!" Momiji screeched. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Because, Momiji, the few of us that knew her hoped that if you all didn't know her, than Akito wouldn't remember her…" I recalled.

"Does Akito have a grudge against the wolf?" Haru asked.

"I wouldn't call it a _grudge_, but there anything but best friends. You see, even though the Zodiac and the cat have been reincarnated over the years, this is the first 'wolf'. God and the wolf hating each other is a pure fact. So, Akito and Mist hated each other at birth, even when they didn't know each other. She does not have the bond that we have with Akido, instead, she has a mixture of revenge and fear."

"Did you just say…f-fear?" Tohru stuttered.

"Yes, fear. She KNOWS about our bond with Akito and she fears that, one day, the whole Zodiac and the cat will turn on her. Though I tell her that's illogical, does she believe me?"

"I wouldn't." Kyo muttered.

"Well, you're Kyo. This is my NIECE we are talking about."

"Why does she also hold revenge toward Akito, Shigure?" Tohru asked. I smiled.

"That, my dear, is confidential information. And by that, I mean, Mist-will-kill-me-if-I-even-dare-telling-you. That is a story for another time." I stated, mysteriously.

"Oh, come on Shigure!" Momiji whined.

"You may even be able to figure it out…in time. Oh," Shigure started, "and maybe some eavesdropping, too!"

~Mist's POV~

They didn't realize it, but I was really eavesdropping on them. The truth is I actually feel like I WAS the wolf in the legend. 'This is the first wolf', Shigure said it himself. A few times – some of which I turned into my 'true form' – I felt like all I was, was the wolf. I feel different…I am different. Akito proved that to me many years ago…

Flashback:

"_You are unwanted by everyone!" Akito shouted at me in his room. I was crying right below him. "Your parents might have actually loved you if you weren't the wolf! The wolf is the worst animal!"_

"_Why?" A younger me asked him. "Why… is the wolf so bad…?" Akito threw a glass pitcher at me. Blood flew off my face and I coughed some up, too. A long gash was formed on my forehead. _

"_We don't share the same bond that I have with the others! You are an unloved fool just like the wolf. The wolf loved no one and nobody loved her." Akito spat. I shook my face furiously, tears spewing out of my eyes._

"_No! The…the wolf did love someone…" I whispered and Akito looked at me with bulged eyes. _

"_Okay, Mist. Who did the wolf love? Who did she love?" Akito asked teasingly. My breath was heavy, but still very soft. In a voice that almost didn't sound like my own, like the wolf had taken me over, I stood up, looked him in the eye and smirked, and whispered, "The cat. The wolf is in love with the cat. She risked life and limbs to change the date of the banquet so the cat could go. She loves him so much, even though… she doesn't know who possesses the…poor…cat…"_

"_Sounds like your fantasy to me, Mist." Akito taunted. "You are such an idiot…a fool. You can't love anyone and NO-ONE-LOVES-YOU." Akito left me in my puddle of tears and Shigure and Hatori came to my side._

End of Flashback:

That was when I was nine. And yet, I'm still in love with the cat. I never figured out who it was, though. I don't even know if it's even a HE! The people I still don't know what Zodiac they are are Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Kagura, or Akito's assistant Kureno. But, I do have reason to believe that Kagura is the boar, because on my last visit with Rin, when I was nine, I met Kagura for a quick second. She was making a rampage across the room and that made it quite obvious who the boar was. So, that left Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Kureno; they're all males. Well, at least they're all guys. I wouldn't want the cat to be Kureno, though…

I tip-toed up the stairs to search for a room I could stay in. The first was obviously occupied; there were clothes in the closet and a neatly made bed. EVERY room was like that. I sighed. _My room will be the roof. That isn't so bad…_I thought to myself. So, I placed my bag next to the window that was easiest to climb up to the roof. I jumped up onto the sill and grabbed my bag. Then, I heaved myself upward onto the roof. How pleasant it was up there! The breeze with calm, but it was still chilly. I rummaged through my light weight backpack for my blanket. It was huge, big enough to wrap my whole body in it and put excess blanket over my head like a hood. The blanket was a dark maroon with a black rim. I had it since my departure of my house; it had been my mother's since she was a young girl. Though I didn't like her, I loved this blanket, so I "stole" it, if that is truly considered stealing.

I grabbed a hold of it and hauled it out of my now book-crammed backpack. I threw it over my head and wrapped myself in it. All you could see of me was my usual pale face and a few locks of my orange and white streaked, black hair. The breeze swung the strands of my hair back and forth. I sighed. _I want to meet the cat zodiac…_

I watched the sun slowly sink down and the moon rise. Momiji and Haru left a while ago, but I didn't feel like going down stairs. I still didn't think it was necessary to move me into this house. I thought about how I was going to have to ask permission to stay here and knowing Akito, my life in this world would be cut short if I wasn't thinking correctly. I soon felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around and saw…

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**MWAHAHAHAA!!!**

**Who is behind Mist?!?!?**

**Well, the next chapter is already written, but if you wanna make a quick review on a guess that you have anyway. Be my guest.**

**~MIST!!!!!**

**PS: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 3**

**Why hello there! How are you all? Right now I'm watching the Furuba anime on television and I had an urge to write this while listening to the 'For Fruits Basket' theme. No wait…its Akito's theme! (Spoiler ahead) Did you know Akido is A GIRL?! I screamed bloody murder when I found that out!!! Well, now you'd best read my story before it gets cold! …I MEAN!!!! Whoops, that made no sense…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…Natsuki Takaya!!! (She rox though!!) **

~Mist's POV~ (with mini recap)

I sensed a presence behind me. I turned around and saw…

"Shigure? Why are you watching me?!" I whispered noisily. "Spying is a bad habit, I hope you realize that!"

"I couldn't find you! Dinner was ready a while ago! I – of course – ate already so you needn't worry about me! Tohru cooked wonderful sushi! I was in heaven!" Shigure replied blissfully.

"Shigure…I don't want to see Akito…not yet at least…" I said, changing the subject. Shigure looked at me warily; I must have caught him off guard. I lowered my head and the blanket draped over my eyes so only my nose and mouth were visible. I felt someone's arm around my shoulder. I looked up at my Uncle who now sat next to me. I buried my face in his robe and whimpered for a second.

"I know you don't." Shigure whispered, stroking my hair like when I was a child. "No use worrying about it…but it is a situation, so no use ignoring it either. We'll just have to wait and hope he doesn't realize that you're living here with us…" I nodded and he grabbed my hand.

"Now let's go get you something to eat!!!"

"SHIGURE!!! I don't like seafood!!!" I yelled. "Damn it! I'll just make some rice!!!"

When we were both downstairs, Tohru and Yuki were talking amongst themselves and Kyo was lying down on the porch. I slid open the kitchen door and headed straight for the rice ball machine. Grabbing a hand full of rice, I placed it in the small contraption. A few seconds later, I took the steaming rice out and shaped it into a sculpture of Akito. _Now, at least I can pretend to destroy him._ I brought it into the kitchen and everyone noticed my artwork.

"Isn't that Akito?" Yuki said curiously.

"Yeah? So what pretty-boy rat?" I retorted, taking a large bite out of the rice-Akido's ear.

"What an amazing sculpture!!! It looks just like him!!" Tohru exclaimed as I took anther bite into the other ear.

"Yeah, besides for the fact it's earless." Kyo mumbled from the porch.

"How did you know I was the rat?!" Yuki asked and I took a bite out of the nose of my sculpture.

"Because I hate you and the wolf zodiac hates the rat no matter what. That's how I know dumbass." I said irritably. With that said I quickly ate the rest of my rice ball and went back to my perch on the roof.

When I was back on the roof, I wrapped myself in the blanket but not so that it also purposed as a hood. I lied down on my side and fell deep asleep.

~Kyo's POV~

I laid on the porch as Tohru and Yuki babbled on. I peered every few seconds at Shigure, just in case he did something perverted. When I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, I didn't see him. I rose up and looked at the spot where he was standing. "Damn it, where did he go?" I asked myself. Tohru and Yuki turned to me.

"Who?" Tohru piped. I got up to see if he was in his office, though he wasn't.

"Shigure, he's not here anymore!" I yelled. Yuki gave me a 'you're-so-stupid' stare. "What are you staring at, you damn rat!"

"He said he was going upstairs to find Mist. She didn't come down for dinner." Yuki stated.

"I hope she likes fish…" Tohru added somberly.

"I knew that! I was just…just…I was just testing you!" I lied hesitantly. I quickly laid back down. A few minutes later, Mist and Shigure walked into the kitchen. While Shigure stayed in the dining room with Tohru, Yuki, and I, Mist trotted into the kitchen. She then came out with a rice ball that reminded me of Akito. Before I could ask anything, Yuki questioned, "Isn't that Akito?" Mist first response was biting off the rice-Akito's left ear.

"Yeah? So what pretty-boy rat?" Mist retorted. I wanted to break out laughing, but I controlled myself.

"What an amazing sculpture!!! It looks just like him!!" Tohru squealed and Mist took a bite out of rice-Akito's right ear.

"Yeah, besides for the fact it's earless." I mumbled, hoping no one heard me. But then, Shigure shot me a glance and I knew everyone heard me. _Well, whatever. It isn't like I said it sucked or anything._

"How did you know I was the rat?!" Yuki asked and Mist took a bite of the nose. Before answering, I thought I saw her smirk.

"Because I hate you and the wolf zodiac hates the rat no matter what. That's how I know dumbass." She said irritably. She quickly finished her rice and went back upstairs. Shigure burst out laughing.

"My, my Mist hasn't changed a bit! I remember when she first called Ayame a bitch! Oh man, I laughed hours on end! She can be a badmouth!" He laughed again.

"**Kick her out. She doesn't deserve to live here if she's going to call me a dumbass. Burn her, now.**" Yuki said.

Shigure looked at him. He smiled and said, "Too bad! I told her she could stay here, so she's staying! This is my house. I can easily send you back to Akito if I want to."

"I can't stand that rat! Send him away now, will ya?!" I yelled at him.

"Only if he tells me to burn my niece again!!" Shigure cooed happily, skipping into his office. I got up and headed for the stairs. I walked up them and down the hallway until I reached the window that I used to get up on the roof. But when I was finally up on the roof, I saw Mist sleeping away. I gawked at her sleeping figure.

"What's she doing here?" I whispered to myself.

I hauled myself onto the roof and next to her. I looked down at her suspiciously. _God, can't she share a room with Tohru??! _I glanced up at the sky. When I looked back down at Mist, she almost looked familiar. But was that possible? I lied down on my side and continued to watch Mist; determined to figure out why she looked familiar. _Had I seen her around town? No, impossible, she just moved here. Maybe, because Shigure is her Uncle, she visited and I saw her when we were younger. Did we talk? Why do I even care? ARGG!! _I stood up irritably and was beginning to leaving until I heard Mist mumble to herself. "Mmm…I…love…NO! AKITO…leave…him alone…I don't care if…it's…against…you…I love…him." She appeared as though in a terrible dream. She continued yelled and talking about a guy she loves. He must be from the zodiac, because Mist wasn't one to care about what Akito thinks. I gave Mist one last glance before leaving her on the roof.

~Mist's POV (the next day)~

I woke with a start. My dream, about the fight Akito and I had about my love to the cat, had surprised me. When I first fell asleep, it was dreamless. But after only a short while, something activated that memory. But…what?

I climbed down to the window. Then, I escaped to the upstairs bathroom, luckily unoccupied. My backpack had many high school uniforms in it. I grabbed the mini-skirt first and then the top. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were already eating when I made it downstairs. I sat down as well, but I didn't eat anything. Tohru gave me a worried stare. "Are you sick?!" she asked me, feeling my forehead. I wiped it away.

"I'm fine, Tohru. No need to call 911." Despite the usual way I act with people, I smiled at her.

We all walked to school together. Tohru, Yuki, and somewhat Kyo were talking to each other while I mindlessly walked behind them. Without knowing, I waltzed right into someone.

"Sorry…"I told the stranger as I began to walk again. Before making it too far, the person grabbed my hand.

"Mist? Is that you?" The stranger's voice was oddly familiar. I turned around and saw Rin.

"Rin?!" I turned fully around. "Wow, longtime, no see. How long's it been? Six years or seven?"

"I'm sure it was seven; the last time I saw you, you were nine. How's your zodiac?" Rin asked. As I was about to answer, more familiar voices were heard in the distance.

"MIIIIIISST!!!!" Kagura was yelling. Behind her Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro were running to see me. Seeing Kisa made my heart stop. It had been so long. She was five the last time I spoke with her, now she was twelve. Kisa was right in front of me before I knew it. She inspected me for a second and then broke into tears.

"MIST!!!" she cried.

"Kisa…" I opened my arms and hugged her. "It's been forever. I'm so happy you remember me."

"I can't forget you!!" Kisa said in a cute voice. "Onii-chan!" (Big sister) She looked at Tohru and smiled. "This is my Onii-chan! Tohru, you're my Onii-chan as well!" I looked at Hiro. He watched me with suspicious eyes. I let go of Kisa and stood in front of him.

"Hey, little dude. What's wrong with you?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Get lost old lady. Who are you anyway?" Hiro said bitterly.

"What a cold, little heart." I said coldly. "I feel loved…" _I'm not loved, truly, by anyone. I can't even trust Kisa-nii or Shigure as I could. _

I began to leave them all behind when Haru stopped me. He grabbed my waist with one hand and towed me back. My face was beat red. "Let me go pervert!!!" I screeched while flailing my arms around, trying to overpower him. I decided to let it go, remembering how we were just like siblings and that I wouldn't want to hurt him, anyway.

"You know, Mist." he said, grabbing my face with his free hand. "You remind me a lot of Rin. Are you sure you two aren't related?"

"The only way we're related," I started. "Is the fact my father was a Sohma like the rest of you. She's only one of my many cousins." He nodded slowly and put me down.

After many long "goodbyes" and hugs and Hiro's bad attitude, Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and I left for high school. At the front door there were millions of Yuki fan girls waiting to say 'hi', but after catching a glimpse at me, they were off running. I laughed, pitying their fear of me. Tohru's other friends, Uo and Hana, were also waiting for us at the front door.

"So I see you found Mist?" Uo smirked. Everyone nodded except me.

"You are a Sohma, are you not?" Hana asked. I flinched.

"And how did you know that?" I retorted bitterly. She didn't answer.

The classes went by slowly and I soon regretted not staying in my gang (mentioned on INFO page). They won't accept me back with open arms as they had when I first joined though. After killing Rika, I escaped my gang, called the Hikari Muka, (don't ask me what that means, I thought it sounded kewl) and would sometimes spy on them. One night, they burned Rika's body and said an oath that they would find me and kill me for my horrible deed. I had quickly sped away, determined to get as far away as humanly possible from _them_. I then realized going back to Hikari Muka would be the death of me and decided that staying here was best. And who knows, I may even find the cat…someday.

**THE END TO CHAPTER 2!!!!!**

**Hey, um, you all don't think I write to much, do you? **

**Writing a lot is also a force of habit.**

**Sorry if I do……**

**OKAY!!!! BYE!!!**

**(Don't forget to review!!)**

**~Mist**


	5. Chapter 5

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 4**

**Hello!!! Hajimemashite? That's Japanese for 'how do you do?' I really don't care how you are though, so don't bother telling me. And yeah…BYE-BYE!!**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer thing is really boring…THAT'S IT!!! I don't own disclaimers!!!!! *really proud of myself* **

Mist's POV:

After handing in all my work to the teacher, I escaped the class to see if I could actually walk alone. I knew that if I didn't move fast enough, Haru would find a way to grab me and tow me back to everyone. Not that I didn't like the Sohmas; one of them is the cat. I just think a lot better while alone than with people. As I flew down the long hallway to my locker, someone grabbed my waist…just like this morning. "Where do you think you're going?" Haru asked me. But he wasn't the one who grabbed a hold of me. I turned around and saw who I least expected. It was Kyo.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted at Haru, though he wasn't the one who had grabbed me. Kyo let go of me, just as Haru threw me over his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN, HATSUHARU!" I yelled in his face.

"What would happen if I did?" he questioned. I growled, but laid my head on his back and pouted. Haru laugh.

"Haru, I'm not sure this is the same girl who fought off all Yuki's fan girls yesterday." Kyo said, smirking at me. I sniffed and looked away. Behind him, Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji emerged from the classroom. Yuki was laughing hysterically and, though I didn't want to hurt Haru, I struggled to get loose. I won. I dashed straight at THE RAT and punched him senselessly in the chest. He stopped laughing and glared. I glared back.

"That'll teach you to laugh at me." I spat. I turned back to Haru and Kyo. Grabbing both of their wrists with all my fury, I towed them out of the school.

When we were off school grounds, I let go of their wrists, but continued walking to Shigure's house. What was I to expect, but someone holding me back again? I turned to Haru angrily and growled only like a wolf could. He muffled a laugh.

"Hey Mist?" Kyo asked and I looked at him. "If you wanted to walk home alone, why did you bother bringing us out with you?" I never thought of that. My face burned red and I turned around crossly and walked away.

"I don't really know…" I said, mostly to myself. Haru let go of me and I left both of them standing at the entrance of the school.

I strode down the long path that everyone had walked on to get to school. The sun had disappeared behind very few clouds. Ahead of me, someone else was standing and watching the ground. At first I ignore the stranger's presence, but then I realized who it was. Rin.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" I asked, running up to her still posture. She jumped a few inches and turned to me, gawking. Then, she smiled like how she had as a child.

"Oh, hello Mist. Did school just let out? What does it matter, though…" she answered, rambling on about her detesting school. I listened contently to her complaints. As soon as she finished, we started walking to Shigure's home.

"Hey, Rin…" I started. She nodded, advising me to go on. "I was just wondering…if you knew what zodiac Kureno was…" As long as he wasn't the cat, I may live.

"Oh. He's the rooster." Rin said casually, looking at me suspiciously. "Still trying to figure out who the cat is, are you not?'

"Yeah…So now I need to figure out whom Momiji, Haru, and Kyo are and the last animals are the ox, the cat, and the rabbit…for some reason, this should be extremely easy, but it's not." I turned to Rin, who was trying not to laugh. I leaned my head back and narrowed my eyes.

"S-S-Sorry, it's just…GOD DAMNIT, YOU MUST BE AN IDIOT!" she laughed at her unheard joke. "I mean seriously Mist. How is this hard? By now, you should know exactly who every one of the zodiac are!" I giggled and put my arms behind my head.

"You give me too much credit!" I smiled wide. My face went blank and I stopped walking. Rin looked back at me and asked, "What's wrong?" It began to rain just as I began to cry, like the heavens were crying with me.

"I…haven't been this…happy…since…I don't know when! I…It…" Rin came to my side and hugged me and I hugged back. She grasped my face as a _real_ mother would and dried my tears.

"I knew you seemed a little too depressed than I remember. Those damn parents of yours…they will hopefully burn in Hell." I smiled and we began to walk again. When we reached Shigure's house, we waved at each other and said goodbye. I opened the door and took my flip-flops off. I heard Shigure talking with his editor on the phone in his office. I pressed my ear to the sliding door to hear their conversation.

"I had 500-pages due today? No way!" Shigure yelled happily. "Mi, isn't that wonderful?!" I heard a lady screaming on the other end. "You expect me to have written that much?! God, did you hear that!" Then, he hung up on Mi. I sighed. _Same old Shigure…poor Mi-chan…_

"What are you doing?" I flinched. Kyo stood in back of me leaning over my shoulder and Tohru and Yuki watched from behind him. "Well, what are you doing?" Kyo said again.

"I was…" I mumbled. "Uhhh… well…"

"Mist!" Shigure yelled from behind me and hugged me. "Longtime, no see! Were you listening to Mi and my conversation? She's making me write 500 pages…Isn't that crazy?!" he cried. The rest of us looked at him like he was a crazy, perverted old man. Well, I guess that IS what Shigure is, but he is only twenty-seven.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing." I said, making my way up the staircase. I just happened to look in Tohru's room and I saw an old memory. An old, worn-out hat. I stared at it for a long while before actually going in her room to see it.

"That's weird…I could have sworn I gave it to a little boy…why does Tohru have it? I know I gave it to a boy with auburn hair…or maybe it was a lighter orange…ARGG!"

"Mist? What are you doing with my hat?" someone whispered behind me. I turned around and was face-to-face with Tohru. I smiled helplessly at her. She had no idea who this really belonged to.

"Well, this hat used to be mine. When I was younger, I gave it to an auburn…orange…haired boy. I haven't seen this hat…since one of my visits with Shigure." I told her. Tohru looked at me thoughtfully, taking all this in, I presume.

"Well, a little boy with purple-silver hair gave it to me. I wonder how he got it…" Tohru questioned herself. I blinked and than totally remembered how Yuki had purple-silver hair. But, I decided it would be best if Tohru weren't to realize yet. I asked her if I could have my hat back and she reluctantly gave it back. It hurt me to see her so troubled; this hat must have been dear to her. I sighed and placed it gently on her head. She blinked and I smiled sweetly at her.

"You can keep it in your room for safe-keepings, but remember it is my hat!" I laughed quietly. Tohru smiled wide and hugged me tight. She placed it back on her dresser.

"Mist, you're a terrific friend!" She smiled. We happily walked back downstairs. Yuki and Kyo were fighting as usually. When I passed, Yuki asked me, "Mist, why do you insist on making us enemies. We probably could be good friends."

"When rats fly and dogs aren't perverts." I retorted rather gleefully. Tohru had put me in a good mood.

The next day at school, I talked with Uo and Hana. Out of the blue, Hana says, "Evil waves take over your heart." I knew she was talking about me, but I couldn't help but flinch back. Uo gave me a kindhearted smile.

"Don't worry Mist, Hana just…knows stuff. Her 'wave report' always has something to say." I nodded and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo came up behind me.

"HI MIST!!!!!" Tohru yelled, hugging me from behind.

"Hey Tohru." I said calmly. "We going home?" Kyo and Yuki nodded slightly. I lifted Tohru up onto my shoulders and we were off.

At Shigure's house

We all walked inside and I immediately ran to Shigure's office. I heard Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki follow me. I burst into his office to see Shigure typing away on his computer. He looked up when he saw me though. He greeted me with a friendly smile.

"Hi Mist! What's"-

I cut him off. "I want…to see Akito."

**OOOHHHHH!!!!!!**

**What's gonna happen next?!?!?!**

**Oh, and…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Your life depends on it!!!!**

**`~Mist :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 5**

**Hello, I- WAIT!!! I don't have time for talking!!! Hurry and read!!!!**

**My Agent: Like Mist said last time, she doesn't own disclaimers. So, she isn't coming… **

~Mist's POV~

Shigure looked at me as if I were some crazed lunatic. "You aren't serious!" He yelled. I shook my head. He sighed. "I knew this was gonna end up happening. Now why in the world do you just decide to go now????" he questioned me. I really didn't have a reason, I just had this feeling that I should go. What was I gonna tell him?

"I…just want to go see him." I murmured.

Shigure nodded, but not fully understanding my wish. To tell the truth, I didn't understand why either. Was it because of what had happened so many years? No…it was more. I was going to tell him off; my feelings for the cat haven't changed since then. Shigure slowly stood up and breathed heavily. We both looked down and closed our eyes. We both didn't know what Akito would do; his huge fury pulsing through both our veins. A surge went down my spine and my breath became heavy as well. I gasped out; where was all the air going? I felt someone's hand on my cheek. My eyes flew open and Shigure was standing in front of me trying to calm my pulse.

"Do you really want to go see him?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Yes!" I choked out.

He stroked my hair then grabbed my hand and led me out the door. Tohru gave me one glance at my color-drained face and nearly fainted. Kyo watched us leave from the porch; questions in his eyes. Yuki could have cared less.

The cold air hit me like a spear attacking a poor defenseless fish. What season was it anyway? Did fall really arrive that quickly? I turned my head to the orange leaves. Weird, I didn't know that I was here that long without Akito knowing. Or…did he know I was here and just didn't plan an attack?

"Mist, your face lost all trace of color and your lips are purple. You sure you're okay?" Shigure asked, watching me carefully.

"Mmhhm…"I mumbled, nodding.

We reached the Sohma estate faster than I had hoped. Shigure poked a button on the side of the gate. A low voice came out of the speaker and asked, "Hello, how may I be of assistance?"

"It's Shigure!! I have come to see…GOD!!!!" he yelled. The man hesitated, but then opened the large gate.

Even after so many years of not seeing Sohma estate, I clearly remembered where Akito lived. It was like an imprint in my memories…one I begged to disappear. Shigure once again led the way and I toppled around behind him. I swiftly pranced around until I hit someone. Shigure had stopped. Right. In. Front. Of. Akito's. House. I wasn't feeling so brave anymore. I gulped. Shigure pet my head like I was his trusty puppy. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, motioning Shigure not to follow. He backed up a few steps. He knew not to interfere unless I was screaming his name with blood over my face and neck and hands. I opened the sliding doors and there Akito was, sitting on the porch looking straight at me.

"Longtime, no see Mist. Where have you been for about seven years?" Akito asked. I said nothing so he continued. "There was a reason you came. So what was it?" I merely sat down in the middle of the room, no words coming out of my mouth.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Akito yelled, throwing everything in sight at me. I felt blood drip off my face. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"I came to tell you that I am living in the household of Shigure Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Tohru Honda. And"- Akito stared blankly at me right after I said Kyo's name, which confused me.

"And what?" He asked, still staring blankly in the distance.

"And…I STILL LOVE THE CAT!!!!" I admitted. That blew Akito up. He grasped me by my hair and towed me outside.

I had no idea where he was leading me; the force that he pulled my hair with was causing me to cry. When he stopped, my eyes where so covered with tears I could barely see anything. After my vision cleared, I froze. He had led me to a building with bars as the only window on the front. I knew this room only too well. It was the room that locked up the wolf zodiac. Also known as me and only me. My breathing quickened and I saw Akito smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Remember this place? This is where we had our last fight about your loving the cat. We're so lucky that no one outside these bars can hear us due to sound proof walls. Hm? Is that Shigure I see?" Akito inquired. I spun around and sure enough, there was Shigure watching us. Just before Akito threw me into my prison, I managed to yell, "Help me!!!"

~Shigure's POV~

I knew after Mist pleaded for help, I couldn't just stand there. I rushed at full speed back to my house and burst through the door. Kyo and Yuki questioned my entrance until Tohru yelled, "Where's Mist?!?!?!?!"

"Akito's got her!!!" I yelled at them. Kyo and Tohru jumped up, but Yuki slowly got up.

Not wanting to keep Mist in her agony very long, I sprinted out of the house and called out all the names of the other Sohmas. When they heard what happened, I had every one of Mist's friends out to help her. When we all made it to where Mist and Akito where, Mist was a bloody mess. It wasn't that it was spilling out in buckets, but she was covered in it. Even though it was sound proof, I could just see her gasping out for breaths and Akito yelling at her. I felt tears come out of my eyes and behind me everyone – surprisingly Kyo and Yuki – were crying. All of them were screaming Mist's name at the top of their lungs.

"Mist!!!!" we all yelled.

We saw her turn her face, but then Akito punched it so hard she flew to the back of the small room. But then, I saw Mist speaking softly to Akito. Akito stopped and listened. He was nodding his head.

"What is she saying?" Everyone behind me asked.

"I wish I knew…" I said quietly.

~Mist's POV~

I couldn't take the pain any longer. Not just the physical, but the emotional pain. It was going to kill me. I took a deep breath and spoke softly in my kindest voice to Akito.

"Akito…" I started.

"WHAT IS IT YOU SOB!" he yelled.

"Will…you please…stop attacking…I will…stop loving…all the Sohmas…" I whispered. I seemed to grab his attention.

"You won't even love Shigure- nii? Kisa-chan? Just me?" He asked.

As much as it hurt my heart, I nodded. I heard him walk over to me. He cupped his hands around my cheeks and kissed me. I stood there motionlessly. He pulled away slowly.

"That's my Mist." He said.

He opened the bars out and I walked out apathetically. Kisa came over to hug me, but I gently pushed her away. Haru hugged me from behind, but I mindlessly pushed him away. In fact, everyone tried to either hug me, or capture me like Haru, but I pushed them all away. I left in silence. The last words I heard were from Rin.

"What did you do to her?!" Rin yelled.

"I broke a lifelong habit that lived inside Mist." Akido answered simply.

Only Rin, Shigure, and I knew what he meant…

…**WAHHH!!!! I'm so sad now!!!!**

**Please…read on!!!**

**And review…if you dare!!!!**

**~Mist**


	7. Chapter 7

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 6**

**Okay, you may wanna just start reading, I don't really have anything to talk about…I'm kinda bored right now…**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, the producers are mad at me because I wasn't following 'the rules'. Well, WHATEVER!!!! **

**My Agent: Mist, you're the producer.**

**Disclaimer: …I am?**

**My Agent: *does anime fall* Yes, Mist. Yes you are…**

~Mist's POV~

I walked slowly away from the Sohmas sadly. My eyes glistened with hidden tears. _I didn't want to hurt you all…_ It was then that I felt a presence behind me. Shigure, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were quietly following me. But they weren't the huge presence that now surrounded me. I didn't even think they were Sohma. Then I realized who my followers also were. Hikari Muka.

"Mist!!" yelled many people of my old gang, Hikari Muka. Ten females flew out of the bushes. One landed in front of me, the rest surrounded me.

"Yuka." I mumbled.

"Mist." The girl in front of me whispered. "It's been a sad year hasn't it? It's the first year since you left and the first year without Rika…how sad."

"Have you come for your revenge?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. She was one year older than me (Yuka's 17), but I was a little taller, so I had to look down at her. "Didn't we go through this so long ago?"

She fluffed her hair ignorantly. "Yes, but you're still alive. We can't have that. Plus, there was something I would like to consult with you…"

"Maybe after I kick the crap out of all of you!!" I yelled at them all. Then, I sent a punch at her pale face.

~Shigure's POV~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was the gang Mist had belonged to for five whole years! She threw many kicks and punches at Yuka and she had thrown some back. It was definitely unmatched; Mist hadn't fought like that in a year and there were ten of them against one of her. Not only that, but she just had to push everyone away to make Akido happy. _She must feel so alone right now…_

"Mist!" Tohru gasped as Mist was thrown into a tree; bleeding from her back and from a cut on her cheek and not to mention everywhere Akito had hit her. She began to run towards Mist, but Yuki and Kyo stopped her. "They'll kill you if you interfere with their business." I said. She nodded forlornly.

"You won't escape us this time, Mist!!" Yuka yelled punching at Mist. Luckily, Mist caught her fist and punched right back at her.

"Hey Usagi! Why don't you help me out here?" Yuka yelled impatiently at a girl with black hair in pigtails. Usagi glanced at her from her perch on a swing.

"I think you're doin' just fine, Yu'. Hey Mist, what's up with you now-a-days?"

"Nothing much. I live with the Sohmas' now, though." Mist said.

"HEY, I'M SUPPOSE TO KILL YOU, 'KAY MIST?? NOW, WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY TRY?!!" Yuka screamed. I glowered.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN DIRTY BITCH?!" Mist screeched.

"I'LL SAY IT AS MUCH AS I LIKE, ASS-FACE!!" Yuka yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME???!!"

"A-S-S-F-A-C-E."

"DIRTY BITCH!!"

"ASSFACE!!!"

"DIRTY BITCH!!!"

"ASSFACE!!"

"Okay, will you two ever shut it?!" Sorano, a girl with long bleach white hair, screamed at them.

"WHY SHOULD WE?!" Yuka and Mist said in discord.

I guessed that everyone was annoyed with Mist and Yuka's conflict by now, because they all grabbed either Yuka or Mist and towed them away so they were ten feet apart. Usagi stood in the middle of both of them. She was glaring at both of them and talking softly and firmly to them both. Though Mist and Yuka were still tense, when the other let go of them, they didn't fight each other. They really just stood there like statues.

Usagi laughed. "Oh come on, guys! That was the past! I know we all – after Rika died and Mist left – did these séances or whatever, but times have changed. I don't know about you, but I've forgiven Mist."

"Yeah, me too!!" Sorano screeched.

After that, many people started agreeing with Usagi and forgave Mist. It was nice to know that Mist knew that she was forgiven by one part of her friends. Now it was just the fact of the Sohmas…

Mist, Yuka, and Usagi walked joyously over to Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and I. Mist was smiling again like she had as a kid and Yuka and Usagi walked proudly next to her.

"Hey guys!" Mist said happily. "Well, this is my gang! This girl on my right, her name is Yuka, she was my best friend and the first girl I met when we started Hikari Muka. The girl on my left, that's Usagi. She's a more loyal, less violent friend of mine. Back there is my friend Sorano, she's the nicest out of all of us and only joined, because she was lonely. My two other friends are Nami – the only girl with orange hair besides my streaks – and Hoshi – the long black haired girl wearing the 'Rae T' shirt. The other aren't exactly my BFFs, but they are pretty good friends of mine."

"Why are you even talking to us?" Yuki asked. "Didn't Akido and you bargain that as long as you weren't friends with any of the Sohmas that he wouldn't mind you live with us?"

"No, it was as long as I didn't _love _anyone that I could stay." Mist said gruffly. "And anyway, I never loved you or was your friend so I could talk to you no different anyway."

"Ah, so this is the stupid Rat-bozu (bozu means 'kid' or 'squirt' in Japanese)." Usagi said.

~Mist's POV~

Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo looked at me funny. Especially Yuki. Yuki and Kyo were gawking at Usagi, Shigure started at me – questioning Usagi's remark – and Tohru look very happy; as to be expected.

"Mist…" Shigure started creepily, "how does that girl know Yuki's the rat Zodiac…?"

"Long story, short," Yuka said, "we know about your little 'secret'."

**WHAT??!! How does SHE know about the Sohma secret?!?! She just met them!!**

**Stay tuned for the next episode to find out!!**

**Review please!!!**

**~Mist**


	8. Chapter 8

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 7**

**OMG, I am SO bored out of my mind!!! Oh, and just so you know, I do not swear [that much] in my stories! The last chapter was a little bit…awkward. It's because I've noticed gangs swear a lot, so I was just making it realistic…it's not that I like too or anything…*wink-wink* **

**I also want you to know that a lot of my stories are "pre-written" on my laptop. Sadly, it doesn't have internet connection, so I copy it on a disk and put them either on my mom's computer or my friends put it on for me. Isn't that sad? Yea, I know…**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm gonna make a new meaning to the word 'disclaimer'. Instead of saying what I don't own, I'm gonna say what I'm sorry for, 'kay? I'M SORRY I WRITE A LOT!!!! I JUST LOOOOOOVE WRITING AND I'M USE TO WRITING A LOT (unlike Erica – my best friend). Whoops! I'm acting like Ritsu now… BUT I WON'T APPOLOGIZE FOR APPOLOGIZING!!!!!!!**

**My Agent: Mist that makes no sense.**

**Disclaimer: TOO BAD!!! MWAHAHAHAAAA!!!!**

**Oh, and before I start, I want to do a poll without making one (does that make sense??). You know, just asking you all here. I just want to know: How many of my Fruits Basket fans watch Kodocha???? If you do, then put a shout out on your review. If you don't, don't say anything about it… Okay here comes chapter 7…**

Mist's POV

We all walked quietly back to Shigure's house, when Yuka – the only girl from Hikari Muka accompanying us there – noticed my bloodstained clothing and freaked.

"Mist, what happened to you!!!?" She yelled, flailing her arms around like some crazy person.

"What, are you just now noticing what Akito did to me? Not to mention what _you _did?" I mumbled.

"GAH!!! I'm SO sorry!!!"

"Whatever," I said casually. "I'll change later. No big deal…"

As everyone sat silently around Shigure's dining table and I returned, clean from all the blood and fresh Band-Aids on all my wounds, I started to worry that I shouldn't have told everyone from Hikari Muka about the Sohma Secret. It hadn't happened intentionally though, I had accidently run into some guy and I turned into a wolf. I knew that I had to explain to them why I was suddenly some black, white, and orange wolf. So, I told them everything.

Tohru quietly handed everyone a glass of tea. Yuka took a sip of it before speaking. "You are all probably wondering how we know your secret..." – she took another mouthful of the tea – "…Well, it's not simply said, so I'll have to tell you first how Mist and I met and created Hikari Muka…"

"We don't wanna hear some damn story about how you met Mist!!" Kyo yelled. "How do you know we turn into the Zodiac animals!!!"

"SHUT IT!!!" Yuka yelled impatiently. "I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN!!!!"

Everyone was soundless again for a long time. Yuka was, once again, the one to break the silence with her story.

"You see," she started, "Hikari Muka isn't an ordinary band of thugs – Sorano isn't even close to being one anyway – it was made for kids who lived most of there short-lived days in depression. Mist's parents weren't kind to her at all and the bright girl she would have been, became a lone 'wolf'. PUN NOT INTENDED! I didn't even no my parents; I lived in an old orphanage. The only people in there were people who worked there. No kids in sight. I lived my life alone as well.

"One day, I had been walking around in a park when I saw this girl"- She pointed to me-"sitting under a tree; moping around. Her clothes were ragged and she was paler than a ghost. I could tell she was sick, but I didn't know if I would be able to help her. I had no money to buy medicine nor was I familiar with any weird technique a doctor could do. So, I waited to see if may be her parents or something would bring her home. A long time past, but she just sat there; eyes and nose beat red, skin pale, shaking like a horse. I couldn't stand it any longer!! I decided, parents or no parents, I was going to go up to her and help her!!"

We waited for her to continue, but she just kept hesitating and chugging down more tea. I poked her shoulder and she spun around to look at me. I gave her an aren't-you-going-to-finish-telling-the-story stare. She spit out all the tea in her mouth at Yuki's face and, while Kyo laughed his head off and Yuki glared at the both of us, Yuka brushed herself off and continued the story.

"Well," She continued, "when I was standing right in front of Mist, she was so sick; she couldn't even tell I was there!!! I had looked her over to make sure she was still alive and breathing! I had finally got up the courage to ask her if she was alright, when Mist looks at me and says 'What're you lookin' at, man?' Oh My Gawd, I almost died of laughter when she said that!!!! I came to the decision that she was anything, but okay and towed her to the orphanage! After that, we were the best of friends!" She ended with a sigh of pure happiness.

"Hey, I thought Hikari Muka was a gang of _depressed _people, not _cheerful _people!" Kyo stated.

"Even once we became best friends, there were still many unhealed wounds," I cut in. "For example, we never had a loving family. We were alone all of our lives. The same goes for Usagi, Sorano, and everyone else. Yuka and I left the orphanage to run our own lives. That's why we created Hikari Muka. It's not the most well-known gang, but we had many people join. Once in awhile, we'd pick fight with town folks, other gangs, or even each other. It was all part of survival."

"I don't get it," Tohru said, pouring Yuka some more tea. "How did everyone find out about the Sohma's secret?"

"It was all an accident." Yuka whispered. "We – everyone in our gang – were hungry and on our way to the market, Mist kinda, ya know, bumped into some guy. We were shocked to see a little wolf standing where our leader had been, but luckily, the man wasn't faced. He thought that one of US had bumped into him and that Mist, in her wolf form, was our dog!

"When we had gotten back to our base," Yuka continued, "Mist sorta changed back to her original form. You should've seen us all; laughing and gawking at Mist, while she sat miserably in a corner wishing none of this had happened!!!! You can just imagine…!!! Oh, but that would make you all perverts!!!"

"Okay, I think you explained enough…" I mumbled – red in the face after Yuka's explanation. "So, as you can probably infer, I had to give them _some _reason for why I had turned into a wolf…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL 'EM YOU HAD SOME DAMN RARE DISEASE THAT TURNS YOU INTO AN ANIMAL WHEN YOU GET HUGGED!!!!" Kyo yelled out, taking me by surprise.

"Actually," Yuka mumbled. "She did give that same reason. But we ran up to her and hugged her and when she didn't turn into her cute little wolf, she was stuck with the truth. So Kyon-Kun, don't blame our poor leader for the mess, it was mostly Usagi, Sorano, Nami, and my fault. I'm sorry if this is gonna cause some trouble for you all…"

Tohru sadly poured more tea in Yuka's glass, and offered her a muffin as Kyo growled at his nickname. I questioned Tohru's solitary; she was usually very happy; very talkative. Then, it hit me like all of his punches. Akito…He would have all of Hikari Muka's memory erased, because they knew my secret. I spotted Tohru watching me and I returned her sad glance. Well, they weren't gonna lose their memory while I'm around!! I'll sock him and bring him to his knees and…

"Shigure …"Tohru sadly questioned. "Mist-san's friends won't have to lose their memories…will they?"

Shigure didn't answer. Even Yuki was quieter than usual. This didn't look good…

_Why? _I asked myself. _Why is it that when someone knows our secret, their memories get erased? Do the Sohmas believe that normal humans wouldn't understand?? That's a crappy reason!_

"Please…" I said, a single tear streaming down my cheek. "If their memories must be taken away…Please, let Yuka keep hers. Can you do that much, Shigure-kun?"

Shigure stared at me for a long time as everyone sipped their tea and ate their muffins. Despite his normally goofy behavior, he looked like he was actually thinking seriously. But who am I kidding? How would he – a mere twenty-seven year old dog zodiac – convince Akito – he's God for crying out loud!! – To keep Yuka's memory. I sighed in defeat.

"I may be able to work some magic to let her keep those memories, but her only!! I'm already under Akito's wrath!" Shigure yelled happily. "Yuka, just promise us you won't tell ANYONE the Zodiac Secret, 'kay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't promise _anything _to a guy I just met, but…" Yuka continued, "I'm definitely able to promise Mist; I will not tell a single soul!"

I jumped up from my seat gleefully and quickly hugged Shigure. I kissed him on the cheek before going back over to where Yuka was standing. She held five muffins in her hands as she tried her best to devour all of them at once, but, sadly, failed. I beamed at her and she smiled back; though no where near as beautiful with all those chunks of muffin stuck in between her teeth. I giggled at this weird sight. After my giggle-fest ended, I noticed everyone was staring at me. I shot them a suspicious glance. "Yes?" I asked, suspicion rising.

"You never laugh." Kyo noted, pointing out what I hadn't noticed.

"Your always either too quiet to talk or just plainly talk," Yuki mentioned. "We've never heard you laugh before…"

"Well, I have!!!" Yuka bragged. "She laughed _all _the time! I can't believe you've never heard it. You guys must have real big problems if you have heard her laugh!! Are you guy's deaf??"

I laughed so hard; I was rolling on the floor, tearing up, and everything else that comes with uncontrollable laughter. Tohru started laughing as well as Yuka and Shigure. Soon after, even Kyo was laughing, but he didn't seem to know what was funny. Yuki merely giggled at our unheard joke. When everyone finished laughing, I sat in my spot with a confused look spread across my face. "What was so funny again?" I asked and everyone thought the same thing.

~Yuka's POV~

Time was running short – it was getting dark out – and I knew I needed to ask Mist something. I knew how important this thing was and if I didn't ask now, when will I ever be able to ask her again? I gulped. It was now, or it was never…

"Mist," I mouthed quietly, "I need to talk to you, but not with your friends around. It's confidential for only member of Hikari Muka…or their 'used to be' leaders…"

Mist nodded and told everyone, who had migrated to the kitchen, that we were going to leave for an hour or so to talk in private. Shigure and Kyo nodded, Tohru, who was busy with cooking, shouted "Goodbye!!" to us both, and Yuki could have cared less. I rolled my eyes at Yuki.

When we were out of hearing range – actually, we were on top of a tree! – I cleared my throat. Mist stared politely in my eyes, listening contently to my soft breathing. I cleared my throat one last time before speaking.

"Mist, we really need to know…" I mumbled, peering at the ground.

"Yes?" She piped.

"Who…Who is going to be…the next leader of Hikari Muka?" I asked, looking back at her.

**End of Chapter 7… REMEMBER: Answer my awesome poll and…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Mist**


	9. Chapter 9

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 8**

**Hey guys!!! Okay, where did we leave off? Oh, yes, when Yuka asked about the new leader… I wonder…**

**Are you all sad that only Yuka will be able to remember the Sohma's secret? I know I will be. I wish at least Sorano and Usagi can keep their memory like Yuka… WAIT A SEC!!!! I'M THE WRITER!!! I CAN CHANGE IT IF I WANT!!!!!!!! But…I don't feel like it. It'll make more sense for Yuka only to remember, because of something in future episodes…that only she [from Hikari Muka] was in. So, I guess this is goodbye to memory for everyone except Yuka…**

**Oh, and once I'm finished this story (the sad thought!) I'll make some ULTRA SUPER SPECIAL, well… SPECIALS!!! Then, I'll maybe…hopefully…MOST LIKELY make a sequel. Though these specials don't follow the storyline, they are essential so that some of the "Most Likely Sequel" makes sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Sorry, I cleaned my whole room today and I feel crappy and tired…**

~Mist's POV~

That was what I least expected. They've gone a year and a day without a leader and now they choose to ask me to give them a new leader! They have GOT to be kidding me. I hate deciding on anything ever since I was a child. Long story short, I'd rather die than decide on anything. Well, except if I had to choose between Yuki staying alive or dying. That's simple.

"W-What did you say?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"We need a new leader…" Yuka repeated. "You were the previous leader; you choose who the next one is."

"Oh man…" I mumbled. "You know how bad I am at deciding on anything…"

In the dead of night, everything was still, as if the whole world was awaiting my answer. This couldn't be taken lightly. I need to choose some one worthy of becoming the leader, someone I had been able to trust no matter what. I could think of four people who matched that description.

Yuka. She, out of everyone in the world, accepted me. A stranger, no more than ten, had come up to me, out of all the adults and young couples, and had saved my life. She had earned my trust the first day I met her. She was definitely my best choice.

Usagi. She was – and will always be – the only person in the whole universe who could stop Yuka and me from getting into bloody quarrels. I never told anyone this, but she was the reason I made it out of Hikari Muka alive. While everyone was after me, she led me to the safety of the trees after I quit and Rika died. She never went against me.

Sorano. Probably the sweetest girl in the world next to Tohru. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She too didn't come after me when I left; she stayed back at our base. She always made the right decision when we needed it most.

Nami. She was no Sorano, but she was definitely no Yuka! She was probably the only one who really didn't mind – at first and still – that I was one of the zodiacs. She actually stopped a huge rampage that was going to take place, because everyone was so scared…at first!

Now I should delete one from the list…probably Sorano, because she's a little too shy and stupid to run a gang. It also wouldn't help that she was ninety-nine percent good, one percent overreacts. I should probably delete Nami too, only because even though she has potential, she was _not _a people-person. She'd probably send our gang against one of the strongest gangs in Tokyo! That would leave me with Usagi and Yuka…my two best of friends…

"What are you thinking about?" Yuka asked. I must have been either mouthing everything I was thinking or making weird expressions…

"The leader…it's between you and Usagi." I mumbled. Her eyes widened. I thought she was gonna act like a person who just won the lottery, because she was on the Top 2, but she surprised me with a different emotion. Fear.

"H-How am _I _on your Top 2?? I don't think I'm even close to being that worthy of you… How did this _happen_? It's biologically _impossible_. _Why_?"

"Because you saw me when I was invisible…You were one of the only people who actually _cared_. You accepted me like…like a _sister_." I replied.

"Yeah, but I was just being a good person to the needy. Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'The needy NEEDS!'? It's not famous or anything, but any person with a brain would have understood you _needed_ immediate attention! Everyone else in that park must have just had brain surgery or something!" We laughed at her joke. We calmed down after a few minutes.

"Maybe you're right…but I think – not just think, I _know_ – you would make the perfect leader. You have a perfect balance of trust and violence" – I laughed at what I said –"You know when to attack and when to retreat. You would _never _break a treaty; not even once. You may even become better at this than me…and that's why…I choose you, Yuka." I breathed then sighed. "You remind me so much of Rika…very passionate."

We smiled at each other. After a while of talking about great movies and books we'd read lately, Yuka's gang ran through the trees below us. They called her down and said bye to me. I smiled and waved at all of them. I also announced that the new leader would be Yuka and everyone seemed pleased. Yuka turned to me with eyes that were tearing up. I read her eyes and I knew she didn't want to leave. I sighed.

"Yuka, they've lost they're memory of me being a zodiac. They only know me as their use-to-be leader. So, if you come back, you must come alone. You promise you'll come see me soon?" I asked. Now, my eyes were blurring with tears, too. But through all the tears, I saw her outstretched pinky. I smiled and we locked pinkies, knowing that we will see each other soon, while the others will soon be a distant memory…

I waved to my gang as they headed through the trees at a hasty speed; being led by my best friend, the new leader. I decided to just walk back through the forest, because Yuka and I hadn't walked very far from Shigure's house. It also gave me a chance to think.

Remembering back to when Yuka was explaining how we met, I remembered what had happen when Kyo yelled at me. I almost felt…sad. Like I didn't want him mad at me…For some reason, thinking about him, makes me want to think about him even more, as much as _I_ didn't want to. But that didn't make any sense. I can't want and not want to think about him…WAIT, I AM THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!! My lack of focus caused me to run into a tree.

"ARG!" I yelped, rubbing my forehead. That didn't feel even close to heaven. Neither did spinning around and seeing Hana in a black cloak watching me from behind a tree. I _almost_ screamed bloody murder!! I _did _jump about five feet in the air, though.

"Hana-chan!" I gasped. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to sneak up on people?!" When she didn't answer, I quickly added, "Yeah, mine didn't either."

For awhile, we were both silent. I could still feel her stared bore into me, but I refuse to look at her, so I watched harmless black ants scurry around they're home. Suddenly, a foot squished their home. I gasped. _Why did _that _affect me? _I asked myself, _It was just an ant home…this shouldn't hurt so much…_

"The person you most want to see is at Shigure's house," Hana whispered. I gasped; not wanting to breathe. Could she be talking about the human possessed by the Cat?

"I…I don't…know what…you're talking about…" I murmured.

"The only way to see him is to take ten minutes to get there. If you want to make more sense in the situation, be there by nine. Do NOT go inside; just wait quietly by a window that shows you the entire living/dining room. Do you understand me, Mist?" she asked, giving be a hard stare.

"Y…Yes…I understand." I half lied when I said this. I didn't quite understand it by the way she worded it, but I knew what it meant when it came to the zodiac way of explaining. It would sound more like this:

_The guy possessed by the vengeful spirit of the cat is at Shigure's house. The only way you'll see the cat is to be sitting outside the living room window in ten minutes. If you want to see the human possessed by the cat, be at the window in nine minute or earlier. Do NOT go inside._

Yep; that made a billion times more sense. I was about to thank Hana for the valued information, but she was gone. I smiled to myself and walked slowly back to Shigure's house…

Eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds had passed when Shigure's house came into view. I skipped happily to the living room window. But, when I glanced through it, I only saw Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. I came to the conclusion that I was too early. Yeah…that had to be right.

"Okay, so who from the zodiac did I have to choose from…?" I asked myself, whispering so no one would hear. "Oh yeah…Kyo, Haru, and Momiji…maybe, 'cause this guy is the cat, he's special and I don't know him!!! – Who am I kidding?! If that's true then there would have to be another zodiac I didn't know about." I sighed and looked at my clock. I only had to wait thirty seconds until it was ten minutes. I decided that Hana didn't know what she was talking about and stared through the window.

Kyo and Yuki were fighting as usual and Tohru stared in horror as they fought. Kyo was sent flying toward a wall and, for some reason, a gasped. Was seeing Kyo get hurt, hurting me? I'm so confused!!!!

And then it happened.

Kyo got up and slowly – but picking up pace – ran straight for Yuki. Tohru, looking as though she didn't want to see Yuki get hurt, hugged Kyo from behind.

The strike of the tenth minute. The guy I'd wanted to meet.

"_The person you most want to meet is at Shigure's house." Hana whispered._

The guy I loved was always right in front of me. Why handed I noticed it before? The way I reacted to anything he said…How he hated Yuki; the rat zodiac.

Is that why you were so mad I was living in Shigure's home, Akito? Was it because you knew what would happen if I found out?

Found out…that the Cat zodiac…was the guy I knew, as of today, that I loved no matter what zodiac he was?

My Cat Prince…Kyo Sohma.

**What did you think?? Was it awesome?**

**I know I'm the author of this story, but I simply love this story so much, I can't believe I wrote it!!! She's finally come into realization that Kyo's the cat. Even when **_**I **_**read this, I call her stupid! (Don't believe me, ask my sister. I keep telling her that my High Honor Student – all A's – can't even tell that the cat is Kyo)**

**Well, I wonder what will happen now that Mist knows Kyo's the cat…EVERYTHING!!!!!! Hee-hee…I love writing this and as long as I get a lot of reviews, I'll continue!!! –Well, if no one likes it on here, I will continue writing it and just continue it on quizilla and leave all my fans here 'cause no one reviewed… SO, IF YOU LOVE MY STORY YOU GOTTA REVIEW OR THIS WIL BE DISCONTINUED!!!! (I want a lot of reviews from many people! Pretty please?!)**

**Remember: REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!**

**MIST!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 9**

**I can't believe it took me EIGHT WHOLE CHAPTERS to have Mist realize that the cat zodiac was Kyo! I feel as though she's an idiot…I mean, it's so **_**easy **_**to tell Haru's the ox, Momiji's the rabbit, and Kyo is the cat. I first saw an episode of Fruits Basket on FUNimation, it was the episode when he turned into his true form, and when they were talking about all these animals, I knew Kyo was the cat. You guys could tell, couldn't you???**

**Anyway, I want you to think back to the chapter Kyo went on the roof and he saw Mist sleeping up there and he asked himself why she couldn't sleep in Tohru's room, etc…Do you remember? Okay, well, Kyo said that Mist looked familiar, you follow? In a few more chapters, there **_**will**_** be an explanation for that…that includes Shishou-san!!!**

**Kagura: Yeah, Shihan!!!**

**Mist: What are you doing here, Kagura?**

**Kagura: (pouting) you never have anything about me! It's all Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Tohru-chan; even Rin-chan's been in this story more than me!! **

**Mist: Sumimasen (there are many meanings to this word; Mist is saying 'I am sorry'), I really haven't thought of anything that includes you…yet! I have started the first THE UNLOVED ZODIAC SPECIAL!!! It's…Tohru-chan's birthday! Sadly, on Microsoft word, I have six full pages done and Kyo and Mist haven't started doing anything for the party! Well, besides calling Uo-chan to have her and Hana-chan take Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure to the beach so they could work in peace. So that's as far as I've got.**

**Kagura: Sounds long. **

**Mist: It will be. So, I DO want you to read it, but if – when I put it on – I think you should paste it on a blank Microsoft Document, unless you think you can finish it on there!**

**Kagura: I can't wait to read it! Oh, and Mist-san doesn't own me!! Ha!**

**Mist: Please don't call me 'Mist-san' just call me 'Mist-chan' or just 'Mist'. And I don't own Hello Kitty, **_**OMG! **_**Deodorant, or Ozzy Osbourne!!**

Mist's POV

I wouldn't have been surprised if my eyes were glowing. An orange, hissing cat with the furs on his back sticking up was in front of Tohru and Yuki. Tohru was apologizing for hugging him and Yuki was calling him a 'stupid cat'. I gazed at the little cat. Before anyone could spot me, I dropped down and went in the fetal position, tears rolling down my cheeks. Why was I so _stupid_!? How could I have not realized sooner that the guy with _orange _hair was the _orange _cat?!? The only explanation of this; I was an idiot possessed by Ozzy Osbourne (Totally random; that proves she's an idiot!). Well, then I guess I know the entire zodiac now. Haru _must _be the ox; his hair explains it all. Obviously – I don't know how I didn't guess this! – Momiji is the rabbit, because he has such a perky behavior. Yep, I couldn't guess them, because I was possessed by Ozzy Osbourne. Stupid American singer…

"Hello Mist!!" someone shrilled from behind me. I jumped and hurriedly scurried into the scrubs. I peeked through the greenery and saw Shigure gaping at me from under the window. I slightly turned my head to peek and see if Kyo, Yuki, or Tohru had heard him. No one was there anymore. _Good, _I thought to myself. I crawled back over to my perverted uncle with a sharp glare on my face.

"Why'd you have to sneak up on me?!" I mouthed harshly, but I was so angry, the words slurred together making – for the most part – illegible.

"Mist, I didn't understand a word you just said!!" Shigure yelled happily. My eyes burned with fury.

"SHUSH!!" I whispered angrily. I tried calming myself and succeeded; hardly. "I asked 'Why'd you sneak up on me?!'" He looked like he was thinking hard on something.

"I don't know!" he piped. I slapped my head with the palm of my right hand. Yeah, _really _thinking. "Oh, and Tohru and Yuki are asleep and Kyo's in the roof. You can talk like usual; they can't hear us. Speaking of which, would _you_ like to talk about something?! HMMM?!?!" Shigure was studying my tearstained, gawking face.

"Who are you? My therapist or something, dude?" I uttered back. He didn't seem phased from my comeback.

"Soooo, did you find out who the cat is yet?" He knew I knew and he wasn't going to stop until he got it out of me. I sighed.

"What do you think?" I asked; that way I could answer him without _really_ answering him! Unless, his response was…

"I don't know what I think! Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Shigure smiled at me. I sagged my shoulders. He really _was _going to make me say it.

"Yes, I know who he is." I grumbled. Shigure clapped his hands like a little kid who got his parents to buy him the coolest new toy. Then, his face went from happy to pure evil.

"Soooo, out of curiosity, who is the human possessed by the cat?" Shigure replied. He was definitely an evil man! I was about to answer when I suddenly broke out into tears. Shigure stared at me in horror. "Mist, please stop crying! I'm begging you, Mist, you're gonna make me cry, too!"

"I…I…I l-l-loved K-K-Kyo…even before I…f-f-f-f-found out he w-w-w-was the c-c-c-cat." I sobbed uncontrollably. "Everything h-h-h-he s-said…affected m-m-me a d-different w-w-way." – My tears slowed so I talked clearer – "When he was mad at me, something inside me made me really…sad." Shigure was stroking my hair; trying to calm me down.

"So what are you gonna do? I mean, you promised Akito…" That bastard hadn't even crossed my mind! Shigure had a valid point for once. What _am_ I gonna do…

"I'll plot a master plan, that's what I'll do!" I yelled, spirited fire blazing in my eyes. "I'll fight him to the death, apologize to everyone and admit my love, and then I'll make Akito cry 'Uncle'!! Heh, heh…"

Shigure's POV

_And she thought _I_ was evil…_

Mist's POV (Sorry, I just had to write that!)

I skipped into the house using the back door for some odd reason. I quickly sprinted happily upstairs and into the bathroom to change into my baby blue shorts and matching spaghetti-strap shirt. On the left side of the shorts was a mini, adorable picture of Hello Kitty (I heard Hello Kitty was popular with teens in Japan). I washed my face in the sink and put on _OMG!_ Deodorant (For every _OMG! _Moment! Lol). I pranced out of the bathroom – while quickly throwing my clothes in the hamper – and walked to the window. I elegantly leaped on the sill and climbed on the roof just to see Kyo lying on his back watching the stars.

At first, he did notice me standing parallel – but, like, five meters away – from him. But then, he sensed my presence and turned to face me. I bit my lip. One side of me screamed, "Run Mist! Run as far away from him as possible!!" while the other side yelled, "No, stay! If you run, he'll think you're a creep!!" My head spun due to everything my brain was telling me, so instead of running or just sitting there, I swayed back and forth. Kyo was looking a little worried.

"Hey Mist, you okay?" he asked, walking towards me. (A/N: Thank god I was wearing that _OMG!_ deodorant!) He felt my cheek and I temporarily stopped swaying. His hands were warm…

"Mist, you're burning up!!" he yelled. He removed his hand from my face, much to my dismay. "You should get some rest! Damn it, you gotta move away from the end of the roof!!" He towed me to where I always slept and, before lying me down; put a pillow over my head. His acts of kindness left me in surprise. "Your blanket's over here if you need it. Well, good night."

"Wait, Kyo!" I yelled mindlessly. He turned to face me. I completely blanked out. "Um…thank you for…uhhh…doing this."

"Whatever." was his only remark. When I was sure he was off the roof, I muttered, "Good night…"

The next morning…:

I yawned obnoxiously. The fact was; I was in a badass mood. Even though my happiness was unconditional – and, truthfully, still is – I had a bad feeling that Shigure was going to do something stupid today…much like everyday. I did a quick stretch before climbing down to the window. I didn't bother changing into new clothes, because it was Golden Week (is that what it was called in the anime?). Hopefully, we were all gonna stay home…

Obviously, I was sadly wrong.

"I have a brilliant idea!!" Shigure sang. "Tohru, dear, do you remember when Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji took you to the Sohma Hot Springs?" _They went without me?!?!?!?!_

"Huh? Oh yes! It was lovely, thank you so much!!" Tohru remarked with a silly-looking expression on her face.

"Well," Shigure started, "I have decided to take you all to the Sohma Lake House today!!"

"And who said I was coming?!" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. I peered down sadly. I was hoping to be able to go there with Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru. Well, I guess _that _dream was shattered…

"You two would leave Tohru-kun and Mist-chan with me at a lake house together for a few days!!" Shigure said happily dazed at the thought. I would have laughed if I wasn't in a bad mood. "I don't care though, that means I'll have some quality time with –"

"Fine! I'll come!" Kyo and Yuki, once again, yelled at the same time. I knew it was against his will, but I was really happy that Kyo was going. What a selfish desire…

"Just tell me you're not driving! Do you even have a license?!" Kyo shouted angrily.

Shigure thought about that for a moment. "Why, of course!"

_If that's true, why'd it take you a second to figure out? Huh?_ I thought.

In the end, Hatori ended up driving us all their. I'm not surprised, I wouldn't trust Shigure behind the wheel either, Hatori…

**Okay, I'm sorry I'm ending this here. I just feel like I should go to another chapter now. So, just so you know, the next episode is from the anime of Fruits Basket. But, sadly, I forget a lot of it and so it won't be exact, but it's close enough, okay? Good! Bye!!**

**Remember to REVIEW!!!!!**

**Oh, and I finally got my first review!! It's from Jack-chan (that's your user, right? I gots memory loss at young age…jk! I'm just bad with names)!!! Thank you so much! Your one review pushes me to keep writing away! Thank ya!!**

**Mist-chan :)**

**PS: If you've seen the anime version, I will include what Shigure said about 'Jason'!!! LOL XD, that was soooo funny!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 10**

**OMG, IT'S CHAPTER 10!!!!!! (Squeals) Okay, I have come to the decision that…um, what was I gonna say? Oh yeah! I was thinking of asking a question to a character every week. Because the only REAL time I check my fanfics is when I put stuff on it or when I'm extremely bored and wanna read a story, I'll make the questions. This will start next chapter. The next chapter character is…**

**Hatsuharu Sohma!!! Okay, now read my story!! (That's not an order, it's a suggestion. I really think you should read it!)**

**Haru: Mist owns nothing.**

**Disclaimer: HEY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME NEXT TIME!!!! **

**Haru: Oh whoops. My bad.**

**Disclaimer: (sighs) its okay. It's nice to see you anyway, Haru…**

Mist's POV

I didn't remember the Lake House was so _big_. It's been so long since I was I lived with the Sohmas and everything just seemed so…so _unbelievable_. But, as big as it all was, every place had a 'homey' feeling; like a part of me always lived with the Sohmas, no matter how much Momma and Papa took me back to the suburbs.

We all entered the living room space. I don't know why, but ever since we arrived, the air's felt a little…tense. I peered at Kyo. He looked like he was deep in thought about something; probably how to beat Yuki. And Yuki was being the newest _space_ cadet since Tohru. I sat on the ground next to Shigure and across from Kyo.

"Wow! Look at that lake! It's so big and beautiful!" Tohru said. I turned to her and nodded. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the ocean. Now _that _was a sight!

"I don't if it's that impressive," Hatori said in his monotone voice of his.

"Oh, well, this was the first time I've ever been to a lake!" Tohru explained. Behind me, I heard Shigure muffle a short 'heh.' I watched him suspiciously.

"Just be careful Jason doesn't get you while you're here," Shigure replied. My eyes widened. Who the hell was 'Jason'?

"Don't even start with your nonsense…" Yuki mumbled. I paid him no mind, all I cared about is who this Jason-person-thing was!!!

"I'm sorry, did you say…Jason?" Tohru asked, her voice sounded slightly scared.

"Jason, Jason…why does that name sound familiar…?" Kyo muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I know I heard that name somewhere; who is he again?"

Shigure smiled. "Jason is a giant bear they say lives by the lake. You two don't know much, do you?" Kyo and I jumped up in front of Shigure. I was gritting my teeth so hard I thought they would just break into a million pieces. Kyo didn't look any better than I did.

"Shut up!! We knew that!!" We both screamed in Shigure's amused face.

"No you two didn't." Hatori objected.

"Oh, so what type of bear is Jason…" Tohru questioned. For some reason, I started to think Jason wasn't really a bear…Shigure chuckled again as Kyo and I sat down.

"Why are we even talking about this? You didn't bring us all the way out here to talk about a bear, did you?" Kyo asked. I grimaced at the thought.

"If you did, you sure suck." I murmured under my breath.

"Yes, why did you bring us out here?" Yuki said, giving Shigure a hard-to-break stare. "I suddenly have the feeling you're up to something…"

"Oh, you three are always so suspicious…"Shigure mumbled. I tried to think of what reason Shigure would go to all the trouble to bring us here. Then, it hit me. Poor Mi-chan…

I decided to ask everyone if they wanted to go on a walk through the forest. Tohru immediately said 'yes', but Kyo and Yuki were still disbelieving Shigure and all his stories. Luckily, we stopped him before he really did something bad; call Aaya-baka. I knew Kyo, Yuki, and I would all die if we ever saw him again and, because he's Yuki's brother, we knew that had to be soon.

Finally, after much distress, we started our walk. The tension just seemed to be building, like I had originally thought. When I turned to Tohru, she looked like she could feel it too. Before she could get some ultra-long 'I'm sorry' spiel and blame herself, I covered her mouth. Her eyes shot me a look and I sent back a stare that said, 'Shhh, I'll do the talking, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this.' She nodded and I let go of her mouth. I cleared my throat.

"Hey Kyo, Yuki, you two have been really quiet. Tohru or I didn't do or say anything that got you guys mad or anything, right?"

"Huh? Oh, no Honda-san. You didn't do anything wrong." Yuki replied, completely ignoring me as expected.

"You didn't do anything either, Mist." Kyo answered, looking _straight _in my eyes. I thought I was gonna die. He took a step towards Tohru and me when he tripped on something.

"Kyo! Are you okay?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Damn it!" Kyo shouted. "Yeah I just stepped in a hole…"

Tohru, Kyo, and I peered down at the hole. We froze. It looked just like…like a _bear_!

"It…It's Jason!!!" Tohru and I screamed. Kyo jumped up for where he fell.

"Jason?! Where?!" He yelled back. Yuki sighed and tried to calm us down by saying it was not Jason. But I was the last person to listen to _him_!!

"What are we gonna do?? What are we gonna do?!" Tohru and I yelped like lost puppies. "It's terrible, it's dangerous, we gotta go!!!" And in the midst of all our problems, I fell backwards down a cliff; followed by Tohru who also fell. Yuki and Kyo jumped off the cliff after us.

"Honda-san!!" Yuki yelled.

"Mist, watch out!!" Kyo yelled to me. I was too scared to reach out for him…

Shigure's POV (for the humor!)

"Everything's going to be okay," Shigure fake comforted. "I've already completed the manuscript."

(Mii-chan cries and tells Shigure something…)

"Yes, yes, I understand. Take care." Shigure said before hanging up on his editor. "There. I hope you're happy!" Bawls his eyes out.

"Yes I am. Stop crying." Hatori said.

"How can I? You spoiled all my fun!!" Shigure cried harder.

"And you call yourself an adult?" Hatori peered at him.

(Okay, now back to) Mist's POV

When we had hit the bottom, Tohru couldn't stop apologizing to Yuki for turning him into a rat. I could hear her right next to me, but all I could think about and see was Kyo. When he had jumped down and I had been too scared to grab his hand, he had embraced me so that the fall wasn't as bad…for two reasons. The first reason, the fall wasn't as painful, because he was able to stop it in time and reason two…he hugged me. No one, but Kisa, Haru, and Shigure _EVER_ hugged me. And they're more like family. This hug was different. The best hug ever.

He was still on top of me after Tohru apologized ten times. I turned to face him, but when I did, I wanted to let go of him and yet, I didn't. His face was sort of calm, but really embarrassed and that made me want to blush. What made me want to blush more is that when we let go – AT THE SAME TIME – he turned away blushing too. I know it might have been out of embarrassment, but it made me feel really warm inside. I knew I should thank him.

"Hey…um…T-Thank you…Kyo…" I whispered. He turned to glance at me again. I flashed him a grin, though my cheeks were still tinted red and pink. What caught me by surprise is he smiled, a sweet small smile, at me. He didn't say anything back, but I let it go, because…I MADE HIM SMILE!! I'm probably the happiest person in the world right now!!! I realized that Tohru had ended her spasms and Yuki was back in human form. We walked back home while Kyo and Yuki explained why they were so quiet before.

The next day…

"Honda-san, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked Tohru. I was putting on my flip-flops and Kyo helped me up. Ever since yesterday, we have become a lot better friends. I didn't feel like telling him that I liked him just yet; despite my confidence a few days ago.

"Come on, let's go." Kyo said to me. I nodded happily. I also noticed that I've been much happier than before. I almost never smiled prier to two days ago. It's like…the Sohmas are the magic cure to my happiness.

"Okay, Kyo!" I shouted with a smile; following obediently behind him.

"Oh, are you all going to the lake?" Shigure asked, looking up from his book. Then he added, "Better be careful Kyo, don't fall in." I pursed my lips at his addition to his sentence.

"Like I would!!" Kyo yelled. I sighed. So much for a calm morning. I took a bite out of the Hard-Boiled Egg that I found in the refrigerator.

"Oh, good bye, Hatori. See you in a little while." Tohru said, looking over Yuki's shoulder. Then, we all noticed he was sleeping.

"Is he asleep? Poor guy, he's been working so hard lately." Shigure replied.

"That's weird; I didn't think Hatori ever slept." Kyo muttered.

"Please Kyo; he's only human." Shigure sang. While everyone kept talking, Tohru and I grabbed him a blanket. _There,_ I thought, _does that feel a lot better with a blanket? Hope so._

"Oh, hey! We got him a blanket so he doesn't catch a cold!" Tohru and I said with a bright smile.

"Oh Tohru, Mist, you two truly are amazing. I envy the men the marry you two!" Shigure sang, hearts flying around him. Tohru and I turned bright red.

"Oh, yes. You two deserve more compliments!" That voice was too familiar…Aaya Sohma, the rat's older brother…the perverted snake.

"Hey, what are _you _doing here?!" I yelled, my face now burning with sheer rage. "AAARGG! I'm going to the lake, let's go Tohru!! You too Kyo, Yuki-baka!!"

"Oh...um…okay?" Tohru mumbled.

"Oh, the lake? Maybe I should come to, because of the occasional weirdo prowling around…" Ayame shouted.

"What do you think you are?! A priest or something?! You're the biggest perv I know!!!" I yelled.

"Oh, you don't have to be so mean..." Ayame mumbled.

"Oh, man, I can't take much more of this; you're killing me!" Kyo yelled with all the strength he had left. "Do us all a favor, will ya? Go away!"

"That's just rude!" Aaya stated. "And besides, there's something I have to do first."

"No, please!!" I screamed. "Just leave us in peace!!" Aaya completely ignored me.

"Yuki," Aaya started, "while I'm here it's a perfect chance for us to deepen our bond as brothers."

"I have a better idea," Yuki mumbled. "Why don't I drown you in the lake?"

"Anything you want, as long as it gives us quality time together," Aaya said, grossing me out.

"On second thought," Yuki stared, "Go drown yourself!"

I couldn't believe how long this was taking. I really wanted to go to the lake with Kyo and Tohru, but Tohru won't go if Yuki isn't there! This just isn't going to work…

"After everything I've told you, you're still causing trouble aren't you?" A voice behind Aaya mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Oh Hatori, I thought you were asleep?" Tohru asked. Did she really expect that he could sleep through that babbling idiot?

"I was, but how can anyone sleep through all this noise?" Hatori asked. Oh, I wish I could!!

Aaya and Shigure went mental on me, so I decided to at least _try _to sleep, but failed miserably. So, I ignored everything they said until we could finally leave to go to the lake.

When we were there, Tohru and I envied the beauty of the lake. Whenever it sparkled, for instants, it looked like a million diamonds. I couldn't stop looking at it…until Yuki and Kyo started fighting again…

"The bastard's gonna be here all night…" Yuki said.

"He's your brother isn't he, so do something about it!" Kyo mumbled back.

"Believe me, if I could, I would, I hate the way he always hides behind Shigure."

"Yeah, that's a good one; you use Shigure to hide from Akito."

"That's not the same at all, so shut up until you know what you're talking about!"

_This is going to go on for a while…_

"I didn't even want to know that much, but I can't get away from you, because you're every damn place I go!"

"So why don't you disappear for another four months!"

"Now you're talking! I'd love to disappear! I'd rather be anywhere else in the world, but this stupid lake!"

"You think I want to be here?! Coming to the lake was the stupidest mistake in my life!!"

"Heh…we're doing it again aren't we?" Kyo asked me. I nodded sadly.

"Honda-san, it's not how it sounds!" Yuki told Tohru.

"Mist, don't get the wrong idea!" Kyo told me.

"Honda-san, I didn't mean that coming to the lake with you was a bad idea!"

"Yeah Mist, I just don't want to be here –"

"– with this guy!" they shouted.

Tohru looked like she didn't know what to say, so I told her to tell Yuki it was okay. She did and I told the same to Kyo. They looked angry with themselves so they walked closer to the lake to get a better look. Tohru and I walked passed them to see.

"Isn't the lake beautiful?" Tohru asked. I nodded calmly.

"Yes, now that I think about it, it's even better than the ocean…" I complimented. "You guys wanna walk around the shore for a while?" Tohru clapped her hands and quickly said 'yes!'

"Sure…" Kyo replied.

"Sure." Yuki repeated.

**End of Chapter 10…**

**FINALLY!!! Trying to copy this from the show isn't as easy as it looks! So, what did you think? I know, it's longer than my other chapters, but most of it was only dialogue and that's simple to read. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Bye and don't forget to review!!!**

**Mist :)**

**PS: Remember the 1-question interview for chapter 11; something to look forward to!!!**

**Shigure: High-school girls, High-school girls…!!!!**

**Mist: You are such a perv…**


	12. Chapter 12

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 11**

**Hello everyone! Well, like I promised, I'm going to do the one question interview with Haru!! That's so awesome isn't it!! Okay, so next weeks character will be…**

**SHIGURE SOHMA!!! **

**Okay, now to the story…Does it seem more like a Kyo **_**love **_**story now, 'cause I have to admit, it seemed more violent than it did romance! But trust me, it **_**always**_** gets better! Remember that and you'll do well in life!!!...Well, what do I know? Your life may be down-right suckish…SO DON'T LISTEN TO ME!!! Actually, please listen to me!! **

**Haru: Okay Mist, what's your question?**

**Mist: (I got tired of writing 'disclaimer') what did you **_**do **_**to Matoko Takei when you had to prove that your hair color was natural?**

**Haru: Do you really wanna know? **

**Mist: …Ummm…(Help me; I'm scared!)**

**Haru: I can **_**show **_**you.**

**Mist: …Ummm…on second thought, I'm scared and that ends this chapter's interview…(runs all the way to Canada from Tokyo)**

**Haru: God, that girl can run…Oh, and she does not own Fruits Basket or baked beans 'cause those things are disgusting…**

Mist's POV

We were all walking back from our walk around the park, when Aaya comes up to us all. And to think I was gonna have a lot of fun here. Ayame is the last person I would call 'fun'. Relatively speaking, that is. I don't know what his woman-life was. But that's probably too scary to talk about…knowing what he says to Shigure…

"Oh, so they've returned!" Aaya yelled happily. "Welcome back Yuki and young friends!"

"Who're you calling friends?!" Kyo and I shouted, gritting our teeth.

"We're back, safe and sound!" Tohru replied.

"By the way Yuki," Ayame started, "I was talking with Hari and he gave me some wonderful advice!"

"Joy…" I mumbled.

"And from now on, I'm going to impress you with my stead-fast determination!" he exclaimed.

"What determination?" Kyo asked.

"Simple," Aaya boasted to Yuki, "My determination to forge a bond with my younger brother. This time I will not give up until I succeed! Yuki, as your older brother I order you to respect me!"

There was a long, silent pause.

_Oh great_, I thought, sighing at Aaya's stupidity, _he's in for it now…_

Yuki obviously started beating up Aaya. As hard as he screamed the other two of the Mabudachi Trio did not save him. They were most likely as annoyed with that perv as I was.

"I don't think he understood what I meant," Hatori mumbled, sipping some tea.

"No, I don't think he did," Shigure agreed, happily taking a sip of his tea.

If things couldn't have gotten more _amusing_, Tohru accidently hugged Ayame and he turned into the snake. I burst into laughter.

"Ohohohoh!! I turned Ayame into a snake!" Tohru screamed. My laughing silenced.

"So you did!" I shouted joyfully. "Great job, Tohru!"

"What should we _do_??" Tohru said with a worried look still on her face. Kyo smiled at me.

"I think we're gonna lose him for now." He said joyously. I sighed of relief, a smile on my tired face.

"_Yes_!" I whispered. And for the rest of the day, Tohru was running around like an idiot, but that's what I liked about her. Very…interesting. Couldn't believe it was the last day of Golden week already. But, tomorrow, I knew what I had to do.

Get back my life that Akito stole…

**The next day, after school, on the roof: (I also don't like school scenes; you should know by now)**

I couldn't believe today passed so quickly! It was probably because I knew I'd soon do something extremely dangerous; tonight. I gulped at the thought of Akito's rage. That was all I was really afraid of. He wasn't really strong – not one bit. He was a pretty feeble man who was mostly always sick. It amazed me how a sickly guy like him could pack a huge punch when he got angry. I would bet a million yen that his anger would destroy all of Japan if he wanted it to do so!

I looked at myself using a compact mirror in my backpack. I'd bet all the money in the world that Akito will do anything in his power – which, because he's 'God', he has a lot of – to annihilate me from existence…or, at the least, put me in the hospital for over five months. That was why I planned to apologize to everyone and hope they help me stay alive. If they don't, I had only one chance: admitting that I loved Kyo and hoping – with all of my heart – that he'd save me from total annihilation. And what were the chances of that? 1 and 100?! Oh God, save me…WAIT! I'M FIGHTING GOD! HE WON'T GIVE ME ANY MERCY!! …Another blonde moment for me…thanks Ozzy Osbourne…

The sun was going down, so I decided it was time I went down stairs. I had changed from my school uniform to a black sleeveless and tight denim jeans'. I sucked all the air my lungs could handle as I jumped down to the second floor. I peered in Tohru's, Yuki's, and Shigure's rooms, but they weren't in there. I wonder where they were…

When I walked soundlessly down the stairs, Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki appeared in front of me. Tohru's eyes were watery.

"Is…Is it true?" she asked me in a husky voice and I knew she had been crying. "Are you really…going to try to bring down Akito?" I gave her a side glance, my voice mostly apathetic.

"I need my life back. I had that chance the others didn't, but Akito took it away. I have to take back my freedom…my ego depends on it." Despite the mood that traveled around the room, Tohru, Shigure, and I broke into laughter. Kyo chuckled, but Yuki was an emotionless fool.

"Please tell me you're not kidding," Yuki asked seriously, making me apathetic once again.

"Oh, don't worry, I am. The real reason…well, you'll find out soon enough." I walked down the rest of the stairs and I headed out the door, followed by Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki.

I was surprised that the grounds we were gonna "fight" on was only a few paces away from Shigure's house. I also couldn't believe _every _zodiac, including their parents and/or family members, were there. And, in the middle of it all, was none other than, Akito Sohma. He was staring at me; glaring would be a better word for it. But then, he smirked.

"So, Mist," he started calmly, "You want to face me again? Didn't you learn from last time?"

"Last time, I lost everything with meaning to me, and gained a fag. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"You talk big for someone who was a bloody mess a week or so ago. Come on; give me all you've got!"

I ran full speed at him and with a forceful punch; he went flying into a tree. I smiled at my handy work; I was better in bigger arenas, not puny lock-up cells. He slowly got up and he gritted his teeth together. I thought this would be a good time to start my apologizing…

"Hey Kisa!" I shouted and she spun around to face me. "Hey, I'm SO sorry that I pushed you away when I got out of that cell; it was being controlled by God over there! That goes for Rin, Tohru, Kagura, Shigure, Aaya, Hatori, Momiji, and Ritsu!! Oh, and Hiro!" – He slightly turned to meet my gaze – "I don't know if you were gonna hug me, but I'm sorry to you too!! Gah!" Akito quickly punched me while my guard was down. I slammed into two different trees, one after the other. There were gasps coming from the crowd.

So I was getting through to them! Sadly, Akito's rage was also getting stronger…I had to hurry with my spiel or I won't live long enough to finish it.

I gripped my bloody shoulder in pain and I held back a screech. The worst part in being in a big space; more objects to hit…and I wasn't fully cured from the last fight with Akito and Yuka.

"Hey, Haru!" I yelped, still in agonizing pain. He met my gaze as well. "I'm sorry that I kicked you in the face while I was trying to get out of you grasp. One hundred percent accident!" I probably would have laughed if I wasn't hurled back at the trees. "A-And Y-Y-Yuki. I…I still h-h-h-hate y-you…" I could hear someone laugh in the crowd.

_Okay Mist, it's time to tell Kyo you like him…it may cost you your life, but just think, it'll be off your chest…who am I kidding? I'm gonna die!!!! Unless…he truly enjoyed the time together that we had at the Lake House…Please…_

I, once again, stumbled upward; this gripping both my arms. Tears trickle down my face; I couldn't hide that part of the excruciating pain.

"A-A-And K-Kyo…" I whimpered softly, but loud enough so that I knew he could hear. "I…I…I l-l-like you…A lot. Even before I…f-f-figured out y-y-you w-were the c-c-cat…" A sharp pang was sent through my arm and I knew that I should start dogging, before Akito ripped me to shreds with his now brought out knife.

Kyo's POV

I heard every word that came out of Mist's mouth, but I didn't believe them. I was in complete shock that I girl like her fell in love with a guy like me. How was that even _possible_?!

"You're doubting Mist's words, aren't you?" Shigure asked me. I couldn't get myself to nod so I just stared at him. "She told me that she liked you about a week ago one night. I really could _not _even understand how she managed to fall in love with _you_!! But, what she said afterward really made me understand a little more. She said, 'I loved Kyo even before I found out he was the cat. Everything he said affected me a different way. When he was mad at me, something inside me made me really…sad.'"

"When did I get mad at her???" I mumbled. For all of Golden Week, I couldn't get myself to leave her! Was I falling in love with her, too?

"When Yuka was over. You might have thought you were just suggesting the idea of a 'rare disease', but did you hear your own voice? You sounded unbearably mad with her that she told Hikari Muka about our curse. I don't know when she started to like you, but it seems true; definitely not out of pity."

"And how do _you_ know that, Mr. Psychic?" I grumbled through my teeth.

"Have you ever heard the alternative version of our curse? The one with the wolf?" Shigure asked.

"There's an alternative??" Tohru and I asked; very confused.

"Yes. Long story short, the wolf hated the rat for lying to the cat. She went to see God to change the date to the next day so the cat could go. God denied. She nearly tore his arms off. God's followers pried her off him. She ran away. The end. So, in a nutshell, she tried to help you, but did not succeed." Shigure told. My eyes widened when he finished. I spun around to face Mist.

She wasn't doing very well. She dodged most of Akito's attacks, but – from the looks of it – got hit with as many attacks as she was dodging. I couldn't look at her the same after Shigure's story, as much as I tried. My heart was beating overtime, as if for the both of us. And then, Akito knocked her to the ground; the knife was in his outstretched hand, ready to strike her while she was down.

"Go and save her." Shigure whispered. "Before she dies."

Before she dies…

Before she _dies_…

Before she dies!

No! I won't let her die! I had to move quickly if… if I wanted to save her…

And I did. But only at the nick of time…

I held a bloody Mist on my back while I glared at Akito, He muttered a laugh. I could totally guess what he was thinking: The two _unloved fools_. But if any of us were the fool, I'd say that would be me. I could have clearly seen that Mist had liked me and none of this would have happened. Her fever three nights ago was no fever; it was the fact that she saw me lying on the roof where she slept. And when I put my hand on her cheek, she'd only stopped moving while her temperature was rising. I was stupid. I'm an idiot.

But then, something lost its beat.

I thought I might have been hearing things, when I realized what it was.

Mist's heart. Cold. Dead. Silent.

**GAH!!! NOO!!!! MIST YOU GOTTA LIVE!!! YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU LOVE KYO AND HE REALIZES THAT HE LIKES YOU, TOO!!!**

**Please Mist…Wake up…for me?**

**R-R-R-Review or else I won't make another and you'll always remember the dead girl, but you'll never know what ends up happening!!!**

**Mist!**


	13. Chapter 13

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 12**

**OMFG!!!! I left you at such a sad part!!! Now, I don't even want to do the interview, because I want you to start reading!! (Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me happy to know people are in fact reading this!) Oh, and to answer one of the question things in the review, Akito is sickly, but he's been feeling better as of a month ago. His strength was given back to him and mixing that with his rage, he was able to bring down Mist. **

**Shigure: That's not fair!!! I wanted to do my interview!!**

**Mist: S-S-S-Shigure…I'M ON THE VERGE OF DYING SO SHUT UP AND WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THIS EPISODE OR SOMETHING!!!!**

**Shigure: FINE!! I will! Oh, and Mist doesn't on me, because I'm so awesome!!**

**A/N: I now realize that [on ] this is technically my 13****th**** chapter even though I don't count the first chapter (the info page thing) as really a chapter. But anyway, '13' is an unlucky number and Mist on the verge of dying in this chapter. Isn't that weird how things work out like that?! (I realized this when I finished the chapter) **

Kyo's POV (It starts with someone other than Mist!! Finally!)

I felt like I just lost half of myself; like I couldn't live much longer now that Mist's heart stopped beating. My heart just couldn't see the sun ever coming back out. She was gone…right when I figured out that my feelings for her were more than what I originally thought. I _loved _her.

Maybe it hadn't been Akito's fault entirely. Maybe it was her damn parent's faults, too. They didn't love her, they didn't take care of her, and she got sick so easily. It made perfect sense…except I couldn't bring myself to let Akito slide through this one that easily. He may have been able to slide through Kana's death, or hurting Kisa, or sending Rin to the hospital _frequently_, but he _was _the cause of Mist's untimely death. In front of me, I heard Akito laugh.

"So, she's finally dead," Akito mumbled; a smirk on his face. "_Finally_!"

I shot him a glare. He only laughed at my expression. Then, I stopped glaring at him and sat on the ground. I couldn't be bad when depression was destroying me from the inside out. I gently grabbed Mist's limb body and placed her in my lap. It was then that I noticed all the scars Akito had given to her.

From their last fight, many – if not all – of the scars on her legs and arms had reopened and were bleeding, but it wasn't fatal. There was a new slash going from the top of her neck down to her chest. Numerous cuts were placed all around her face; mostly her cheeks. And the worse of all was a huge gash on her back; probably the fault of the stupid trees Akito punched her into. Before I knew it, my pants were covered in her blood. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_Why did she have to go? She can't leave me alone like this…I know how selfish a wish that is, but I don't want heaven – and especially not hell – to take her away from me. For once in my life, I might have been _happy! _But no, Akito has to ruin everyone's lives. Mist was right; he took all our lives away from us._

A single tear fell on Mist's pale cheek. After a while, more tears dripped off my cheek on to hers. "I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry I couldn't s-s-save you…" I apologized to the girl I loved. "I l-love you, too."

And then, something so weird, so _impossible_, just happened right then.

A new, soft beat played in my ears. So soft, it may have been nothing at all. But I knew right then what I heard was real…because her warm breath tickled my fingers.

It was only slight breaths, but it was enough to reassure me that she was still alive. I wasn't one to believe in stupid superstitions, but one had to believe this miracle. How could this happen? This amazing miracle? It just wasn't _possible_. But, possible or not, she was back with me. I bent down my head so my ear was on her heart. It was faint, but it was fluttering short little beats, like it was telling me, 'I'm back, I'm back!!' I had to smile. I turned to face Tohru and Shigure.

"She's alive." I mouthed. Tohru's face went from a depressed I-want-to-commit-suicide look, to an OMG I-couldn't-be-happier crying. Shigure's face lit up and he was telling everyone in hearing range. Luckily, Akito and all those old people who followed him around were back in the estate; probably partying their heads off.

I lifted Mist up again and spun her on to my back with her face lying gently on my shoulder so her breaths now tickled my cheek. I stumbled over to Tohru, just to assure her that I wasn't kidding. When I was spitting distance of them, she pranced straight towards me. The first thing she noticed was her soft breaths. That cheered her right up. Also, a little bit of color was slowly returning to Mist's face.

"It's all thanks to you that she's alive," Tohru told me, but I didn't really understand what she was talking about. "You cried over her and something on your face told me you were _begging _her dearly that she should stay alive. You pulled her out of the darkness." Tohru's words touched me greatly, but I obviously wasn't gonna tell her that.

Another person caught my eye; he was trying to push through many people as politely as possible. I knew at an instant that it was Hatori; probably coming to check on Mist. There was sweat on his brow; the tension must have gotten to him as well. He pulled out a stethoscope. He placed it on her heart, but he had to use both hands to push away my back and her chest, so that he wouldn't hear my heart either. I refuse to take her off my back so that's the decision it came down to.

"Hmm…" Hatori thought. "Well, it's not extremely good, but it's not extremely bad. She may be out of it for a while. Maybe a week or two."

"What will she do for a drink?! And food?!" I yelled at him.

"Well, your best bet would be to send her to a hospital, but you seem reluctant to do that. Another way would be to give her a lot of fluids and no food so that you won't choke her in her sleep. You can do this my holding her up, if she is lying down, plug her nose so she does not breathe, and _slowly_ pour it down her throat. Do this for about five seconds, because she's going to need air." He instructed. (A/N: I do not know if this really works, so don't try this at home. Remember, this is a manga story, thus it works here! Thank you!)

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, not exactly confused, but not liberal either.

"Because, by the looks of it, you aren't gonna let anyone touch her." Hatori muttered, but I heard him loud in clear. I was about to reply to his remark, but I knew he was telling the truth. I wasn't going to let anyone near her until she opens her eyes. I won't leave her no matter what; not even for school. Well, maybe when I need to go to the bathroom…Yeah, it'd be too embarrassing to have her in their, particularly if she wakes up.

Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and I walked home in silence. Mist's breath in my ear was sort of relaxing in a way. But it also made me want to fall asleep. So, I sauntered behind everyone else. When we made it back though, Tohru turned to me.

"I know you probably don't want her off your back, but so she can change into her normal clothes and pajamas do you mind if I dress her and give her short baths?" I hadn't even thought of that.

"Sure, just don't give her to Yuki no matter what. Or Shigure; I wouldn't want to even imagine what _he_ would do to her while she slept and recovered." I mumbled back to her. She seemed please and nodded. I was lucky she was a trustworthy friend.

When we were in the house, I sadly handed Mist off to Tohru. I asked her if she needed help getting to Mist's backpack on the roof. She smiled, but declined the offer; she probably could reach it herself. I sat down on my bed and waited for Tohru to come in with Mist. Like I said, I wouldn't leave Mist no matter what…even if that meant…sleeping…with her. _Just stay calm, she's just sleeping with you…WHO AM I KIDDING?! THIS IS FRIGGIN' UNCOOL!! YOU DON'T SLEEP WITH THE PERSON YOU LIKE WHEN THAT PERSON'S OUT IN A COMA!!!_

"Can we come in?" I recognized the voice instantly as Tohru's. I didn't say anything back so she quietly opened the door and poked her head in. I nodded as an answer to her question.

I recognized Mist's pajamas almost instantly when Tohru came in with Mist. She was wearing her baby blue Hello Kitty shorts and spaghetti-strap shirt. I inspected her legs, arms, neck, face and tried to see her back. Tohru had quickly cleaned and dressed all the wounds and scars with antibiotic and bandages. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it looked like her best effort, so that was good. She set her down gently next to me. Mist just fell down onto my knees as if exhausted and not in unconsciousness. When I looked back up, Tohru was say goodbye to Mist. Then, she skipped happily out the door.

After that, I didn't know what to do. Just looking at Mist caused me to get extremely tired, but other than that fact, it was early and I didn't _feel_ like going to bed yet. But there was nothing really to do, except steal something from the refrigerator. It seemed boring to do that without talking with someone though and Tohru went to sleep too early. Plus, I didn't feel like talking to her anyway. So, I decided I would just go to sleep. I picked Mist up, minding the gash on her back, and placed her on the left side of the bed. I laid down next to her, watched her face. Then, out of no where, she twitched the sides of her mouth up to form a smile. At first, I thought she was joking with me and her eyes would flutter open, but I knew that she must be thinking, somewhere in that coma of hers, that she was gonna be all right.

Mist's POV

For some reason, I felt like I was gonna live. I remember Kyo coming to my rescue just before my heart stopped an hour or so ago. I could feel myself breath and so I just had to smile. So I was gonna make it! Well, now at least I won't be breaking my promise to Yuka. If I were dead, we'd never see each other again. Won't I have a story for her…

Kyo's POV

"Yeah, she's probably thinking about something good…" I told myself with a nod. I yawned. "Damn, you really _are _making me tired!"

I rested my headed on my pillow and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I could feel violent shaking coming from the other side of my bed. My eyes flew open and I quickly spotted Mist; half of her body was out of the blanket. No wonder she was shaking! I thought she was going through some weird spasms that resulted when you're in a coma. I sighed and pulled closer to me and back under the covers. She froze; not literally, but she stopped shaking. Her breath was echoing in my ear. It was strange having her so close to me, but I guess we were this close when she fell off the cliff and I hugged her… I mean tried to save her!! (If he had been saying this, he'd probably be blushing…heehee!)

I quickly fell asleep after that, because Mist's breathing had a delicate beat. _1…2, 3, 4…1…2, 3, 4…1…2, 3, 4…_ That pattern continued for sometime. For some reason, it reminded me of a Christmas carol that some American people had been singing…(A/N: I noticed after writing this that it had the same beat as Carol of the Bells. Or that other version on YouTube that goes _Ding!_ Fries are done! _Ding! _Fries are done!) Well, whatever it was, her breathing had the same rhythm. Then, suddenly, it was gone.

_Oh no! Please tell me she hasn't stopped breathing! No! Wake up, Kyo! You gotta wake up to see what's wrong with Mist!_

My eyes flew open. Not only was Mist's breaths gone, but Mist herself was no where to be seen! Gah! She's supposed to be in a coma, where the hell did she go?! Five seconds later, Tohru walked in with Mist on her back. Her hair was wet so I expected Tohru had given her a quick shower and dressed her. She was wearing a cute, sparkling orange dress with her hair up in a bun tied together with an orange bow. Tohru looked surprised to see me awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo!" she apologized. "You see, you were asleep and I was done getting ready for school, so I gave Mist a shower and got her dressed in her orange dress!! I'm sorry, you must have been worried!!" So that's what happened. "Oh, Kyo, I made Mist a smoothie; that should hold her over until I get back. So, you don't have to worry about feeding her in the mornings if you end up sleeping in! Otherwise, you can get her something to drink in the afternoon and evening, okay?"

"Sure." I said. She was going to hand me Mist, when I said, "I'm gonna take a shower. And go to the bathroom. You don't mind keeping her on your back until then, do you?"

"No! Of course not! She's actually quite light!" Tohru was right. Usually Mist ate a lot, but she was as light as a feather. Tohru put Mist back on her back and ran down stairs.

Tohru's POV

I felt so bad for Mist. It didn't seem very fun having to be unconscious for so long…one hundred and sixty-eight hours; one week. Accidently, I cut myself with the knife I was using. I was trying to cut cinnamon roles for everyone, but if I kept cutting my fingers, I'll be bleeding all over the food! And I don't know _anyone_ in the world who likes bloody cinnamon roles! I have to pay better attention. But Kyo entrusted me with Mist and until he gets out of the shower and gets new clothes on, she was my responsibility!

"I can do this!" I told myself gleefully.

**Five minutes later:**

"I can't do this…" I whimpered. "I failed you Kyo! I failed you Shigure! I failed you Yuki! I failed you Mist! …Actually, Mist I didn't fail you! I made you a smoothie and you drank it all!" (Oh, and Mist _is_ breathing still. Tohru remembered what Hatori had said) All my fingers had small cuts on them and blood started dripping down onto the cinnamon rolls. Now what would we eat?

"I'll take Mist now." A voice said behind me. It was Kyo, obvious enough. I smiled and let him take Mist back. He spun her gently onto his back in the same position she was in last night. I envied Kyo. I hope I can meet someone that I like as much as he likes Mist. I smiled at them both. Kyo noticed me quickly.

"What are you smiling about?!" he yelled. I laughed.

"You and Mist look really cute together!" I said, giggling. Kyo just stood there for a while, before turning around.

"We're not like that! I mean…she's in a coma, she doesn't even know what's going on…!" he trailed off. I laughed again.

"I think she does! Look –" she pointed to Mist "– she's smiling!" He couldn't deny that.

Her smile was happier and brighter then the sun, as if she knew she was being carried by the one she loved…

**Mist: (Crying) I'm okay!! I'm so happy!!**

**Shigure: Time for my –**

**Mist: Sorry, I have decided to do yours next episode!**

**Shigure: WHAT?!?! Why?!?!**

**Mist: Because I'm the producer and you do what I say! Well, goodbye guys!!**

**Mist :o) (big-nosed smiley!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 13**

**Hey guys! You're probably (hopefully) very, very, very happy Mist is still alive! Death is never cool, especially if the one you love is watching you. It just makes it much harder. Okay, enough with the sad stuff, I gotta tell you something!**

**Chikatetsu Eki is my favorite band! Do you know what 'Chikatetsu Eki' means in English? It means Metro Station! I love the song they made called 'Shake it' and I also like 'Control'. My other favorite band is Linkin' Park (I like Linkin' Park better) and 3oh3 rocks too!!! My favorite song by them is 'Don't Trust Me' DUH!!!! Okay, enough about me, here's Shigure!!!**

**Shigure: You…You remembered!!!**

**Mist: Of course I did!! You **_**are **_**my uncle!!**

**Shigure: Yes I am!! (Cries tears of joy)**

**Mist: Okay, my question is, 'Why do you like high school girls better than women who are out of school?'**

**Shigure: My answer is, 'they wear smexy uniforms!!'**

**Mist: (hits him with Kodocha hammer) you are such a perv…**

**Shigure: WAHHH! Tohru, she hit me!! (This moment reminds me of Kyo and Momiji) Oh, and Mist doesn't own Metro Station or Linkin' Park or 3oh3 or Fruits Basket or me!**

Kyo's POV

For the next seven days, Tohru and I took care of Mist like we had on the first day of her coma. I didn't go to school, because of my promise to Mist, but mostly because I was worried about her home alone with Shigure. Her main diet was fruit smoothies, but everyday Tohru made her a different flavor. Today, I was almost sure Tohru was going to make a banana and strawberry smoothie. That was the first smoothie that she ever gave Mist. That same day, she was happier than a clam. We could definitely tell it was her favorite, because the other one – blueberry, lemon, cherry, pomegranate, pineapple, and raspberry – made her happy for a little while before she slept like a normal person would; emotionless. So, Tohru decided that from now on until Mist got better, we'd make her strawberry, banana smoothies.

We also had to change the bandages frequently, because, somehow, she would always get caught on something and it would open at least one of the wounds up. Not to mention Tohru showered her everyday.

By the eighth day, Mist _still_ wasn't awake. I had to admit, this was taking forever. Not seeing her walking around, bad talking Yuki, and all the other stuff she used to do was hard to remember; it felt like so long ago. She looked the same as she did on day one. What if she never woke up?

"I'm going out." I mumbled after eating the rest of my dinner. Mist's head lay feebly on my shoulder and her breath blew softly on my neck. I wasn't going to go very far.

When I was out the door, I only felt like walking very few paces. So, I trotted to a nearby tree and slouched down on it. I took Mist off of my back so she wouldn't get crushed. I placed her gently on my lap; her face lying weakly on my chest. Could she hear my rapid heart beat?

I saw something flash before me, but when I looked up, the figure was gone. _What the hell? _I questioned. _Who the hell is prowling around at this hour? It's almost midnight! _(A/N: They had a late supper :D) I kept my eyes peeled for whoever was out there. Little did I know who it had been…

???'s POV

I couldn't help but notice Kyo lying against a tree with some dark haired girl on his lap. I knew her too well; the wolf zodiac, Mist Sohma. It wasn't much of a surprise to see her with him; the commotion they both caused was hard to forget. I could see Kyo peering around, trying to spot me. I sighed and casually walked into Shigure's home.

"Kyo, are you and-" Tohru stopped short. "Who…who are you?" She then turned red in the face. "Um…um…I'm sorry, I wasn't being polite! I'm Tohru Honda; may I ask who you are?" Shigure waltzed out of his study and turned to me. Yuki walked out of the kitchen.

"Kazuma-sensei…?" Yuki mumbled. "It's been a long time."

"It has been a long time, Yuki-kun." I said, smiling. "You haven't changed."

"Honda-san, this is Kazuma-sensei." Yuki said, turning to me with a bright smile on his face. "He works at the dojo Kyo, Haru, Kagura, and I went to."

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazuma-san!"

"It's my pleasure," I said, bowing my head. Yuki was staring at me suspiciously and I could tell he was questioning my sudden arrival. "I'm not here to see Kyo or Mist in that matter. I came to discuss something about them you all should know. Yuki, you and Mist have a poor relationship so you really don't have to listen."

"I'll stay to hear your story, sensei." Yuki's suspicious look changed into a sheer curiosity. I smiled to myself and nodded his way.

"It's about Kyo and Mist's sudden…_bond_." I pondered around to find the right word to fit the sentence. "It's not as sudden as it appears. Actually, they had something more than a friendship, less than relationship bond since they were…nine, I'm pretty sure was their age."

"What?" Yuki yelled, slamming his hands against the wooden table.

"So you remember what happened too, huh?" Shigure mumbled.

"Her arrival was so sudden," I murmured his way. "Did you send her there? Or did she come on her own accord? I couldn't be sure by the way she was prowling around and jumping into trees."

"Can someone please explain what you two are talking about?" Yuki shouted, annoyed with our mumbling was my guess. Tohru calmed Yuki down by talking softly to him, though I could not hear.

I sighed. "It all started seven years ago…"

Flashback: (This is the full story in Kyo's POV)

"_Kyo, you'd best pay attention or you'll fall behind Yuki-kun!" someone called to me. It was Shishou-san, obviously. _

_I was a nine year old boy possessed by the vengeful cat spirit. After my mother committed suicide and my father lost all sanity, I began to live with Shishou. My master lived in a small dojo on the "inside" though he was not part of the zodiac. He had trained me even before moving in with him. He cared for me more than the others and I often wondered why. But I knew it had something to do with me being the cat…_

"_You aren't paying attention!" Shishou smiled at me. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head, but my stomach disagreed. I looked away, hiding a small blush on my cheeks. Shishou ruffled my hair and whispered in my ear, "I'll make us something to eat." Hopefully it was going to be edible. As Master went inside the house, I slumped down on a bench in front of the dojo._

_It was surprisingly silent. The only sounds heard were the wind blowing by, little birds tweeting in their nests, and…breathing? I held my own breath for a few seconds. Huff…huff…huff. There was definitely someone else here. I was being spied on. Not only could I hear the person's breathing, but I could just feel someone staring at me. It was from right in front of me so it couldn't have been Shishou. Kagura? Nah, she would just come out of hiding and attack me. Then…who?_

_Suddenly, there was the slightest movement in the tree in front of me. Though it had only lasted a second, it had happened and I saw it. I peered upward, slowly and carefully. There was no telling who or what was up there. When I finally had the courage to jerk my head up, two soft, turquoise eyes were watching me. Who did I know with blue eyes? …Do I even know anyone with blue-green eyes?! Then, who…who was up there?_

_I don't know how long we just stared at each other, but we hadn't moved in a while. That wasn't healthy. For some reason, I was able to tell it was a girl. Maybe it was because of the softness of her stare that had no manliness what-so-ever. There was only three girls in the zodiac; Kagura, Kisa, and Rin. It was definitely not any one of them; Kisa's only five and she doesn't even come to the dojo, Kagura would have jumped out, and Rin wouldn't bother hiding in a tree watching me. She had eyes for Haru, anyone could tell. ARGG! Who the hell is she?_

_As if answering to my thoughts, she poked her head out of the protection of the leaves before jumping out right in front of me. She had long, black hair that went down to about her waist. Her eyes were turquoise, as to be expected. She was wearing a white and grey spaghetti-strap shirt and tight jeans with black flip-flops. I watched her and she looked back at me. I didn't know how I was going to start a conversation with someone who jumped out of a tree and landed in front of me._

"_Are you a Sohma?" she asked a few minutes later. I narrowed my eyes and she did the same._

"_And what if I am?" I replied. She smirked, confusing me for a second. She walked up to me and bent down in front of me._

_Pointing to herself and smiling cutely, she said, "I'm a Sohma too! My name's Mist, what's yours?" she smiled again and sat next to me. I looked at her suspiciously and didn't say a word. I watched her until her smile faded. Then she looked sadly at the ground. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me your name, I was just curious…" _

_It was like her words were an advanced spell, because I found myself saying, "Kyo." She perked up the slightest bit and peered at me, questions written all over her pale face._

"_That's a cute name." she replied grinning innocently at me. I didn't snap back at her, in fear of making her depressed again. Though 'cute' wasn't exactly something I would want to be called. _

"_So you live at a dojo? Do your parents own it or something?" she asked sweetly and drew circles in the dirt with her toe._

"_No!" I snapped. She stared at me, but she wasn't sad or mad or anything. She smiled._

"_Do you hate your parents? I do too. And they hate me." Mist replied, now facing the ground with a half smile. "I come here to escape them for a few days, but then they pick me up and drag me home. I've been coming here since I was six; I wonder why I've never seen you." _

"_My mom committed suicide because of me." I said. Mist gasped. "It's all my fault; it was because I'm–" I stopped. I wasn't going to tell her that I was the cat. She was the only friend I really have. If I tell her, she might end up killing herself too! (Kyo had an overactive imagination…)_

"_Why's it your fault? You're only nine and you caused someone to die? That can't be true." Mist laughed. I was glad that I wasn't going to have to tell her anything. That way she won't ever know that I'm the cat.(Don't you find it ironic how Kyo is worried that she'll hate him, because she's the cat while, actually, she wants to find the cat because she loves him hahaha)_

_**A Long time later….**_

"_Oh, god!" Mist said, looking at the sky. We had been talking freely about a lot of things that flew into Mist's mind. We must have been talking for hours._

"_What is it?" I asked peering at her._

"_Uncle Shigure was expecting me home a long time ago! I'm sorry, but we'll have to finish talking tomorrow, sound good?!" She chirped. I smiled and nodded. At least I was gonna be able to see her tomorrow._

_**The next day…**_

_I was waiting on the bench for Mist with a piece of cake in my hands. I worked all night to make this one little piece of cake and I was hoping Mist liked it. The trees shook the slightest bit and I knew she was her._

"_Good afternoon!" she yelled while jumping gracefully onto the dirt road. She was wearing an orange spaghetti-strap shirt under a pink sweatshirt. She also wore torn denim jeans and a small hat was placed on her head. She immediately noticed the chocolate cake. "Did…did you make this for me?" Her eyes were tearing up as I nodded. _

"_Is this that big of a deal?" I asked and she looked back into my eyes. "I mean…you're so beautiful that I would expect a lot of guys give you a lot of stuff." I placed the cake on the bench, but when I looked back at her she was still crying. And then, she hugged me. I noticed that she was trying to say something._

"_Y-y-y-y-y-you're the f-f-f-f-f-first guy t-to call m-m-me b-beautif-f-ful…" She cried into my now soaked shirt. Was that the truth? What am I thinking, of course it is! She's bawling her eyes out for peat sake! _

_For the next couple hours, Mist cried and ate the cake and I ate it with her. She would occasionally drop her head to my shoulder and dose off but then she'd quickly wake up and eat some more cake before continuing the process. We spoke no words._

_Finally, night arrived. The day just seemed to drag on and I didn't like seeing Mist cry. But when it was time for her to go, she didn't leave. _

_When all the cake was gone, her head fell on my shoulder. As I waited to see when she woke up, she whispered, "I'm gonna sleep here…I don't feel like going home…do you mind…?" I stared down at her. Thankfully she had stopped crying. I guess it wouldn't hurt…_

_I rested my head on top of hers, "No…you can stay…" And we both fell into a deep sleep…_

**I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to end it here! It was just taking me to long to write the rest of 'Kyo and Mist's Past' story so I'll finish it in the next one. Don't worry there is not much left of there past story and we're almost done this story!!! **

**Actually, that's not a good thing…**

**But anyway, I want to say that I hate most of the staff of FanFiction because they put my story on the wall of SHAME!! But you know what, when I looked at all the stories on there, most of them were stories with OPTIONAL CHARACTERS!! Does this site have a problem with me using my own character?! Well, you all seem to like my story even if Mist isn't from the actual manga or anime!! So I'm really pissed with them!!**

**Okay-dokey, if you can try to help me get me off the WALL OF SHAME, because if you're on this chapter that means you like my story (hopefully…)! **

**Well, I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you all! Bye-bye!!**

**Mist**


	15. Chapter 15

**She was never loved (Kyo love story) Chapter 14**

**Hello everyone!! Sorry, these are taking so long to write these… it's hard to post them because my mom is a HUGE computer hog hahaha. I'm also sick and tired so that doesn't really help me out either…**

**I have something very sad to tell you!!! ACTUALLY!!!!!!!! Never mind that I said that! I'll write it at the end of this chapter :D**

**Mist: I will now interview… um…I don't know…**

**Tohru: Hello Mist-san! How are you?**

**Mist: Oh, hi Tohru. Not so good.**

**Tohru: That's terrible!! (feels forehead) Do you have a fever?!**

**Mist: No, I'm healthy. Never mind I said anything…**

**Tohru: Okay… Well, Mist doesn't own Furuba, me, or Kyo-kun! (But, don't worry; there will always be a special place in my heart for my little Kyon-Kyon! )**

_Story continued…_

_Kyo's POV:_

_I yawned, picking my head off the bench. My head hurt like hell and there was something a top it. Beside that, everything seemed normal enough…until I realized something huge._

_Mist was gone._

_Where was she? Had she left some time last night? Where the hell was she?!?! My eyes started to tear up and I felt the top of my head to see what was perched up there. It felt leather-like. I pulled it off. It was a hat. I looked at the small hat. There was a note attached to the inside of it. It read:_

_Dear Kyo,_

_I'm so sorry, but I must go. I will be back next year though! Please remember me because I will never forget you. I love you, Kyo._

_Love, Mist_

_So she was gone. But she said she would be back next year! Yes! I ran back to the house happily. Shishou was sleeping near the window facing the bench I slept at. I wondered if he had been spying. "Hey Shishou!!" I yelled, startling my sleeping sensei. "Guess what? That girl I was talking to – Mist – left but she comes every year so I'll get to see her next year! Yay!" Shishou was watching me sleepily, but smiled softly. Then said, "Well, now you have something nice to look forward to."_

_When I was 10:_

_I sat on the bench, awaiting Mist's return. I stayed on the bench all day and all night for a week, but she did not show…_

_When I was 11:_

_Like last year, I waited for Mist to come to the dojo. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I had to ask. But, like last year, she didn't come._

_When I was 12: _

_I was a little worried about where Mist was so I took a walk to Shigure's house. All the lights were out so I decided no one was home. Mist did not come to see me this year either. _

_When I turned 13: _

_My only memory of Mist was stolen by the damn rat Yuki. He now had the hat and nothing could be done about it. I only stayed on the bench for three days before giving up._

_When I turned 14:_

_I sat on the bench for the last time and for one day. She did not come. _

_When I turned 15:_

_I don't care anymore. _

Back to the present, in Shishou's POV

"…So you see, Mist put him into so much more pain then you will ever know!" I shouted at Shigure. Shigure gave me a hard stare and by the look of Tohru's face, I doubted she ever sees him actually concentrating on anything.

"Do you even know why she never returned?" He said, narrowing his eyes. I froze. The truth was, I never really thought about her side of the story, just that she had come and gone mysteriously.

"Her parents nearly killed her. She couldn't come back, because she was a sickly ORPHAN!" Shigure yelled at me. Tohru caught her breath. "Her parents wanted her _dead_. She got very sick and parents never took her to the doctor. Then, her mother got sick and, on her way to the clinic, died. Then her father left her at home alone to find his wife. She couldn't even hope to get here. She had lived in a different country!"

"A…A different country?" Tohru asked, confused. "so she isn't all Japanese?"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Shigure smiled at her. "She's part Japanese on her father's side and part American on her mother's side!"

"She lived in America?" I asked, confused. Shigure turned back to me.

"For a little while, but then her family move back to Tokyo." He stated. "Though, when Mist was in her gang they moved so much, that she never had the chance to come back here. Not even for a quick visit." I didn't know that.

Ashamed, I held my head in my right hand. I glimpsed outside. In the darkness, I could see Kyo glancing every which way; he was probably still trying to locate the 'person in the bushes', or me. In the moonlight, I saw Mist's pale face shine under Kyo. Even though I knew he nor she couldn't see it, I sent them a warm-hearted smile.

"She wanted to see him." I turned my gaze back to Shigure who also was watching Kyo and Mist. "She wanted to see him so badly, because he was the first boy who truly understood her; who understood the pain of being hated and unwanted by both parents, of abandonment, and of rejection." He laughed, though the sound was both sad and tired. I continued to watch them until Kyo's search ended and he bent over Mist; watching for any sign that she was going to make it. I stood up after that, Yuki's and Shigure's eyes following me.

"It is time for me to be off. I came here to talk to Kyo and he seems busy at the moment so I'll come back some other day." I smiled at the group.

"Bye Shishou-san, it was nice seeing you again." Yuki murmured.

"Have a wondrous trip home!" Shigure piped, smiling as if our prolonged conversation was a distant memory.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Kazuma-san!" Tohru bowed.

"Good bye everyone." I smiled, waving to every one of them. I walked to the front door and, after sliding it gently open, made way back to my dojo without sound.

Kyo's POV

I knew for a damn fact that someone was prowling around. I don't know who it is, but I there is SOMEONE out there! And they weren't getting Mist. Especially if it's Akito.

I focused my stare at Mist's pale, pale face. Though she was always pale-skinned, under these conditions, it just seemed way over-powering in a sense. I was able to see some things about her – facially, obviously – that I hadn't noticed before. I had first noted how delicately her eyes had been shut this whole time. Also, her eyelashes were naturally very long, in a good way. Her lips were full and her hair, though straight in the back, had a slight wave in a few of her grown-out bangs. I twirled a strand that fell over her face.

A drop of water hit her cheek and I questioned if I was crying. But I then noticed rain was sprinkling the ground. I looked around. How long had it been raining anyway? Then I saw a movement below me. I dropped my head down to Mist's face; maybe a little too close because our noses were now almost touching. She crinkled her nose slightly. I felt my heart beat double, then triple, in a mere instant. I watched as one eye slightly opened, and then her other eye. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but paused and closed her mouth.

I bent down a tad bit and asked, "What?" She just looked back at me. I sighed.

"What…happened? Where is Akito…? Why… am I still _alive_?" she breathed, not moving her gaze from mine.

I sighed once more. "I will tell you what had happened and where Akito is later. But I can show you why you are still alive…"

She cocked her to the side. "Show...me? What do you–" I pressed my finger to her lips. She stopped talking and shut her mouth. Her eyes just looked up at mine innocently from where she lay on my lap.

And before I knew it, my eyes and her eyes shut and I gently pressed my lips to hers.

**And that is the end of The Unloved Zodiac! :D**

**Mist: (sniffles) NOOOO!!!!!! There can't be an end yet!!!!!!! …… AND IT'S NOT!!!!!**

**Mist is absolutely correct!!!! I have decided to make (drum roll please!) A SEQUEL!!!!!!**

**Mist: W00t W00t!!!! PARTY!!!!!!**

**Please Comment/ Review and I'll make new Chapters faster!!!! But only if you…**

**Review…**

**Review.**

**REVIEW!!!**

'**Cause this is SO not the end of Kyo and Mist!**

**Mist Sohma**


End file.
